


Y el Oscar es para... -  And the Oscar goes to...

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Celebrities, Fangirls, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, PA Alec, Shameless Innuendos, Smut, Twitter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Lecrit.Trabajar para Magnus no era sencillo. Magnus siempre estaba fuera de control y Alec tiene que gritarle a menudo para hacer que lo escuche. Magnus odia todos los eventos formales porque significa que debe cuidar su boca. Y lo más importante, Magnus es un coqueto incorregible.Lo cual no sería problema si Alec no estuviera completa, irremediable e inexplicablemente enamorado de él.





	Y el Oscar es para... -  And the Oscar goes to...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Oscar goes to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929088) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> 'PA', es asistente personal abreviado. 
> 
> La palabra 'ship', que seguro ya la conocen, no tiene una traducción al español, por lo que la he dejado así. Es un término anglosajón que deriva de la palabra "relationship" y define en general la implicación romántica entre dos o más personajes de una obra de ficción y notan ficción. El significado de 'ship' en inglés es barco, por eso las referencias a ‘navegar’
> 
> Creo que eso es todo… Disfruten la lectura…

 

 

 

 

Magnus no recuerda cuando empezó a pensar en Los Ángeles (LA) como su hogar. A él no le había gustado la ciudad cuando llegó por primera vez, con tan sólo una mochila y la totalidad de su economía en el bolsillo. No había sido mucho. LA era ostentosa y todo le había parecido falso en un inicio, desde los ventanales de las tiendas a los pechos de las mujeres, hasta los dientes de todos.

Magnus se había quedado con Ragnor en su deteriorado departamento, trabajando en un club durante las noches mientras hacía audiciones durante el día. Tuvo muchas oportunidades de observar la forma en que funcionaban las cosas en Los Ángeles, la forma en que la gente saludaba a todos con una enorme sonrisa y apenas esperaban a que se dieran la vuelta para componer una mueca de disgusto. La forma en que todo parecía girar en torno al sexo y dinero, incluso más que en cualquier otro sitio donde hubiera estado. Hombres y mujeres se le habían lanzado todas las noches, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por tanta droga o discursos incomprensibles por el alcohol. Y por mucho que a Magnus le gustara la fiesta, había demasiada desesperación en el aire para que se sintiera a gusto entre esas multitudes.

Los Ángeles era una cosa, pero Hollywood, sobre todo, había sido duro con él en un principio.

Ser asiático y buscar roles que no consistieran en practicar artes marciales al fondo, había sido más duro de lo que esperaba. Y si lo había esperado, así que era decir mucho.

Era tanto que tuvo la tentación de volver a su vida en Nueva York. Primero porque extrañaba el lugar y Brooklyn; segundo, porque su vida ahí había sido más fácil. Había dejado un trabajo con buena paga, aunque aburrido, había dejado atrás a sus amigos y extrañaba a Rafael y Catarina más de lo que deseaba admitir.

Y entonces, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Su carrera había despegado, gracias a Maryse Lightwood. Ella se había fijado en él cuando hacía un rol secundario en una serie de televisión de mierda, que ya había sido olvidada hace mucho tiempo. Maryse tenía todos los contactos y, principalmente, toda la actitud de un tiburón para los negocios tan necesaria en Hollywood. No era de extrañar que su agencia estuviera en la cima del mercado.

Que es lo que ella había visto en él, Magnus no estaba seguro, especialmente porque hasta la fecha a ella no le _agradaba_.

A Magnus tampoco le agradaba, pero eso no importaba porque ella le consiguió los papeles que había necesitado para lanzar su carrera y llegar a donde estaba hoy.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el dinero para mudarse a un vecindario mejor, llevándose a Ragnor – quien seguía siendo un compositor con dificultades es ese tiempo – con él, LA había empezado a sentirse menos sofocante. Aunque todavía no era Nueva York, no era un hogar.

Y entonces había conocido a Alec.

Alec era un enigma en el rompecabezas que ya era Los Ángeles. Nació y creció aquí y, aun así, no tenía ninguna de las costumbres que volvían loco a Magnus, nada de la superioridad que tenían las personas que habían sido criado en esta industria. Alec Lightwood era bueno, amable y paciente, Magnus había encontrado en él a un amigo. Y luego a otros más en su despampanantemente hermosa y letalmente inteligente hermana, Isabelle, y su peculiar pero insanamente inteligente hermano, Max. Jace era otra historia. No es que a Magnus no le agradara, era sólo que ambos se agradaban más cuando fingían no hacerlo.

Alec estaba trabajando con sus padres y le había tomado a Maryse tres años hacer a Alec el PA oficial/Agente de Magnus. Para entonces, Magnus ya era bastante famoso, lo suficiente para que comenzara a sentirse confiado en hacer exigencias, en lugar de peticiones tímidas. Tener a Alec como su asistente había parecido una buena idea en ese momento, Alec ya había sido su asistente desde hacía un año, pero Maryse se había negado a admitirlo y hacerlo oficial hasta que ambos, Alec y Magnus, la habían confrontado al respecto. Curiosamente, ella había cedido. Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué, pero le había dado la bienvenida, no todos los días puede lograr que Maryse esté de acuerdo con él.

Eso fue hace cinco años.

Y esta noche, Magnus va a los Oscar, no para promocionar una película, no para hacer alguna aparición. No, esta noche Magnus va como nominado y…

-“Mierda”- exclama Magnus dramáticamente mientras Maia, la adorable maquillista que le ayuda a arreglarse para este tipo de eventos, le mira de arriba abajo críticamente- “Mierda”

Alec, quien está de pie al otro lado del baño con el teléfono pegado a la oreja como la mayor parte del tiempo, le mira por encima del hombro para dirigirle una mirada asesina- “Deja de retorcerte o Maia va a estropear tu delineador”- lo regaña.

Maia bufa con indignación. Magnus considera enseñarle el dedo de en medio, pero tristemente, Alec tiene razón. Esta es su ‘gran noche’, no puede verse más que perfecto.

-“Maia, por favor no lo hagas”- murmura Magnus, inusitadamente nervioso, y ella lo mira- “Necesito verme perfecto. Cuando pierda, quiero verme al menos diez veces mejor que el ganador. Así no habré perdido todo”

-“No vas a perder”- gruñe Alec exasperado- “Y siempre luces perfecto”- parece darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, porque baja la cabeza centrándose de nuevo en su teléfono y se sonroja, la punta de sus orejas se colorean de una adorable sombra de rojo.

Hay algo realmente peculiar sobre Alec, reflexiona Magnus para sí.

Él no es exactamente tímido, por el contrario, es directo y su franqueza ha desatado tantas discusiones entre ellos que Magnus ya perdió la cuenta. Sin embargo, es algo bueno, en realidad es una de sus cosas favoritas de Alec. Debido a que Magnus tiene un ego un poco inflado y a veces, necesita de alguien que lo traiga de vuelta a la realidad. Alec no tiene vergüenza, ni reparos cuando se trata de hacerlo.

Él no es tímido, pero tampoco es demasiado confiado. Está en algún punto en el medio.

Ahora se siente cómodo alrededor de Magnus. Ellos se conocen desde hace ocho años, han sido amigos durante casi el mismo tiempo, pero Alec aún se sonroja y tartamudea cada vez que dice algo que no tenía la intención de decir, o Magnus le lanza una de sus descaradas insinuaciones.

(Lo cual él hace. Un montón. Alec es lindo cundo se sonroja. Demándenlo)

Lo más curioso de Alec es ser testigo de la forma en que cambia completamente cuando está en un entorno profesional. Entonces, no hay absolutamente nada tímido en él. Es un tiburón igual que su madre, es justo, pero despiadado cuando tiene que serlo.

Magnus odia acudir a reuniones con representantes de los Estudios, son aburridas y eternas. La única razón por la que va es porque le da la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos a Alec en toda su ruda gloria.

(Él es insoportablemente sexy cuando se pone su pulida mascara profesional. De nuevo, demándenlo)

Alec es intransigente con las cosas que importan y es fieramente leal, algo que es tan raro en un negocio donde el dinero es lo que predomina antes que cualquier otra cosa, eso lo hace a Alec aún más único.

-“Vaya, Alexander, deberías decirles eso a mis competidores”- bromea Magnus, porque es la mejor manera que conoce para tranquilizar sus nervios- “Probablemente ellos no recibieron el memo”

-“Ganaste el SAG y el Globo de Oro”- le recuerda Alec pacientemente, metiendo su teléfono en su bolsillo- “No hay manera de que no te lleves el Oscar a casa también”

-“Si, dile eso a Daniel Day Lewis”- murmura Magnus por lo bajo.

Alec sonríe, una lenta y juguetona sonrisa que sólo aparece en su rostro alrededor de la gente con la que está verdaderamente cómodo. Magnus está eternamente agradecido por ser uno de ellos.

Es una sonrisa hermosa que eleva las comisuras d sus labios e ilumina sus impresionantes ojos avellana, con una emoción casi infantil. Es una rara ocurrencia. Alec no sonríe tanto como Magnus piensa que debería, pero eso hace la intimidad de esta particular sonrisa incluso más preciosa de lo que ya es.

-“Este es el plan”- dice Alec, con un tono malicioso en su voz que hace sonreír a Magnus, a pesar de sí mismo- “Si él gana, yo lo golpearé y tu huyes con el premio, ¿hecho?”

Magnus se ríe entre dientes, deteniendo el impulso de pasar una mano por su cabello. Maia lo mataría si arruina en un momento las horas que paso domando su cabello.

-“Hecho”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“De acuerdo”- establece Alec solemnemente, cuando están en el auto, el conductor llevándolos a recoger a la cita de Magnus- “Te sentarás en la segunda fila, en medio. Creo que tendrás a Meryl Streep frente a ti y Michael Fassbender por detrás–”

-“Oh, él puede estar detrás de mí en cualquier momento”- lo interrumpió Magnus con una pícara sonrisa.

Alec le lanza la mirada más poco impresionada que puede componer.

-“Compórtate”- gruñe, centrándose de nuevo en el organizador de su teléfono- “Tu premio debería ser alrededor de las once, y por debería, me refiero a que será. Esta ceremonia esta mejor organizada que que todo mi horario”

-“Ambos sabemos que eso no es posible”- responde Magnus con un ligero puchero.

-“¿En serio te enfurruñaras porque te dije que te comportes?”- pregunta Alec sin expresión, con una satisfecha mirada.

Magnus suspira dramáticamente, despatarrándose en su asiento- “Extraño lo días cuando mis ojos de cachorro aún funcionaban contigo”

-“Si, bueno, ahora soy inmune”- dice Alec encogiéndose de hombros- “Y sólo puedes culparte a ti”

-“Oh, estoy seguro que no eres inmune a todo lo que tengo para ofrecer”- murmura Magnus astutamente.

Alec cerro lo ojos con expresión de dolor, frotándose la cicatriz de su ceja en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse.

Trabajar para Magnus no era sencillo. Magnus siempre estaba fuera de control y Alec tiene que gritarle a menudo para hacer que lo escuche. Magnus odia todos los eventos formales porque significa que debe cuidar su boca – sin doble sentido – y desprecia la ida de tener que reprimir sus opiniones. Alec había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que, sutilmente, interrumpir una entrevista porque sabía que Magnus estaba a punto de decir algo que seguramente traería una tormenta de mierda sobre él y, por consiguiente, sobre Alec. Y lo más importante, Magnus era un coqueto incorregible.

Lo cual no sería problema si Alec no estuviera completa, irremediable e inexplicablemente enamorado de él.

Alec había estado trabajando con Magnus por mucho tiempo, en el tipo de proximidad que lo hacía verle o hablar con él casi todos los días. La mayor parte del tiempo, le encantaba. Con sus propios sentimientos y todo lo que acababa de mencionar a un lado, Magnus es una de las mejores personas que haya conocido. Es inteligente, mucho más de lo que la gente le da crédito, porque las personas en esta industria son rápidas en juzgar, y creen que la apariencia general de Magnus es un espejo del interior de su cerebro. Ellos le creen superficial y egoísta por su extravagante forma de vestir, pero Alec sabe que está lejos de ser cierto.

Alec es el único que lo ve cuando Magnus visita un hospital para niños, o cuando quiere hacer una donación anónima para la caridad. Alec es quien ve lo duro que trabaja para cada papel y lo completamente apasionado que está con lo que hace.

Alec también es quien ha sido testigo de como cada relación que Magnus ha tenido se va a pique en los últimos años.

-“¿Entonces, qué haremos cuando pierda?”- pregunta Magnus, sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz- “¿Todavía tendré que hacer todas esas entrevistas?”

Alec frunce el ceño, levantando la mirada de su teléfono para estudiar a Magnus apropiadamente. Se ve serio, como si hubiera pasado semanas preparándose para la desilusión, así ya no le afectaría.

Parece igualmente derrotado y aceptándolo. Alec no puede permitir eso.

-“Espera”- exclama incrédulo- “¿En serio crees que vas a perder?”

-“Daniel Day Lewis”- declara Magnus firmemente en lugar de responder.

-“Él ya tiene tres de esos”- responde Alec- “Y fue un asco en esta película”

-“No lo fue”

-“De acuerdo, tal vez no lo fue”- admite Alec a regañadientes- “De todas maneras, tú fuiste mejor. Las críticas y el público amaron la película y a ti”

Magnus se encoge de hombros, desdeñosamente.

Es debido a sus años de amistad que Alec sabe reconocer cuando la apariencia confiada que Magnus ha construido alrededor de sí mismo, se está desmoronando. Justo ahora, sus inseguridades enterradas se estrellan con fuerza contra ella y sus ojos resplandecen con escepticismo.

La gente nunca creería que Magnus Bane, quien siempre está sonriendo y hablando en voz alta, moviendo sus manos en elegantes florituras que atraen la atención de toda una habitación, está lleno de inseguridades. La verdad es que él oyó tan a menudo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, cuando aún era un actor en lucha, trabajando en un club nocturno para sobrevivir, que una parte de él se lo terminó creyendo. Alec sabe lo insanamente talentoso que Magnus es, ha sido testigo de ello demasiadas veces para ignorarlo.

Y tanto como Magnus necesita un recordatorio de no comportarse mal o con dureza, también necesita, aunque más rara vez, que merece todas las cosas buenas que le han sucedido porque es un buen actor y una persona grandiosa.

Alec niega con la cabeza y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, para volverse por completo hacia él, tomando la mano que tiene sobre su rodilla.

-“Magnus”- lo llama, pero él está tercamente mirando hacia las casas del rico vecindario, por el que ahora conducen, que se exhiben ante sus ojos- “Magnus”- vuelve a llamarle, jalando su mano, dándole una oportunidad para volverse hacia él.

Los profundos ojos cafés de Magnus se apartan, pero Alec sabe que le está escuchando.

-“Oye”- dice apretando su mano suavemente- “Eres un actor brillante. Vas a decir que soy parcial, pero Daniel Day Lewis, Matt Damon y los otros, de los que ya me olvidé el nombre porque son irrelevantes–”- Magnus resopla y finalmente se vuelve hacia Alec para dirigirle una mirada enojada, que él opta por ignorar- “–no están ni cerca de ser tan buenos como lo fuiste en _Double Edge_ ”

-“Tienes razón”- dice Magnus auto-despreciándose- “Voy a decir que estás siendo parcial”

Alec pone los ojos en blanco- “Bien”- declara solemnemente- “¿Quieres algo concreto? Déjame drate lo concreto”

-“¿Ese es tu nuevo apodo para tu pe–”

Alec estampa una mano en la boca de Magnus antes de que pueda terminar, sabiendo muy bien por donde iba.

No lo suelta, mirándolo directo a los ojos con la mirada más confiada que puede tener- “Double Edge aniquiló en taquilla, lo cual juega a nuestro favor. El público la amo. Estás liderando todas las encuestas para los Oscar y ganaste el SAG–”

-“El SAG es algo completamente diferente”- lo interrumpe Magnus, agarrando la muñeca de Alec para quitársela de la boca- “La Academia está formada, en su mayoría, por viejos hombre blancos y heterosexuales. La película trata de políticas y la política siempre está involucrada en los Oscar. Sabes tan bien como yo que no soy muy popular en esos círculos”

Alec bufa exasperado- “¿Magnus, que crees que hice estos últimos meses? ¿Bailar tap? Eres popular en el ojo público, lo cual es lo más importante. Esos círculos cerrados, sin embargo, son mi asunto, mi universo, por mucho que los desprecie algunas veces. La campaña para tu Oscar sucedió en ambos, públicamente, lo cual es tú trabajo y detrás de puertas cerradas, que es el mío”

Magnus se relaja un poco, pero sus ojos aún parecen dudosos.

-“Estás subestimando a la Academia”- le dice Alec amablemente- “No es tan anticuada. Reciben nuevos miembros cada año, gente joven de nuestro tiempo y no muerta hace tiempo. Esas personas pueden influir en los votos a tu favor como estoy seguro que lo harán”- hace una pausa, apretando la mano de Magnus una vez más- “Tú vas a ganar esta mierda”

Magnus sonríe para sí mismo, antes de compartir su sonrisa con Alec, levantando los ojos para mirarle, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

-“A veces, realmente me pregunto qué haría sin ti, Alexander”- dice suavemente.

El afecto en sus ojos casi era demasiado para Alec y tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de bajar la cabeza. La falsa esperanza no es algo que se pueda permitir, no después de años de estar enamorado sin rumbo.

-“Bueno, estarías profundo en la mierda”- reflexiona, imaginando que unas bromas amistosas aliviarían el estado de ánimo- “Y llegarías tarde. Siempre”

Magnus ríe, el intolerable cariño aún impregna su mirada- “No soy tan malo”

-“Eres peor”- replica Alec de inmediato.

-“Disculpa”- exclama dramáticamente Magnus y finalmente, aparta los ojos para hacer una elaborada floritura, sus dedos bailando en el aire entre ellos- “Llegar elegantemente tarde es normal en estos negocios”

-“No cuando sólo tienes una noche de películas y pasar el rato en casa de uno de tus amigos”

-“¿Crees que alcanzar este nivel de perfección es fácil, Alec?”- cuestiona Magnus, señalándose exageradamente- “No, eso toma tiempo”

-“Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches”- dice Alec impávido, aunque una traidora sonrisa intentó curvar sus labios.

-“Tengo muchas cosas que podrían ayudarme a dormir por la noche”- respondió Magnus juguetón- “Estoy seguro que podrías ayudarme con al menos la mitad de ellas. Por ejemplo…”

El auto se detiene y la ventana separándolos del conductor baja.

-“Ya estamos aquí”- anuncia el conductor con voz grave.

-“Gracias a Dios”- murmura Alec por lo bajo.

La puerta del pasajero se abre y la cabeza de Tessa aparece. Ella pasa la mirada de uno a otro y Alec se da cuenta de que aún está sujetando la mano de Magnus, la suelta abruptamente temiendo que a ella se le ocurra la idea equivocada. Tessa siempre parece saber lo que sucede en la mente de Alec y es algo que le asusta. Pasó años enterrando cuidadosamente sus sentimientos donde nadie pueda ser testigo de ellos, excepto él mismo, y no a dejará que ella arruine todo su duro trabajo con su molesta perspicacia.

-“Entonces, ¿quién está listo para ganar un Oscar?”- ella exclama alegremente, besando la mejilla de Magnus mientras sube al auto.

-“Seguro que Daniel Day Lewis”- responde Magnus.

Alec gime, dejando caer la caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en derrota.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Les toma demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente llegan al Teatro Dolby. Las calles estaban llenas de limos y el tipo de autos lujosos como en el que se encuentran, las ventanas polarizadas les permite ver el enigma que reinaba en la alfombra roja. Las calles llevando al teatro están llenas de fans, que probablemente han estado haciendo fila desde hace horas con la esperanza de ver a su actor favorito o cualquier celebridad que asista al evento.

Cuando llegan al punto donde deben bajarse, Magnus es un manojo de nervios, pero ahora eso es superado por su creciente emoción.

Está yendo a los malditos Oscar. Como nominado. Que se joda todo lo demás. Él ya es un ganador.

Tessa luce despampanante, su vestido amarillo pálido abrazando cada curva de su cuerpo perfectamente, y su maquillaje discreto es suficiente para enfatizar sus acerados ojos azul grisáceos.

-“Bien”-  exhala Magnus- “Tiempo de dar la cara”

-“Ustedes dos se ven magníficos”- dice Alec, mientras Tessa entrelaza su brazo con Magnus.

Hay un indicio de algo en su voz que Magnus no reconoce, pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse en ello. Alguien abre la puerta del auto y no tiene más remedio que salir.

Los gritos llenan el aire cuando lo hace, con Tessa pegada a sus talones, y él respira profundamente.

Puede hacer esto.

La alfombra roja es un mar de trajes, vestidos de gala de varios colores y reporteros gritando para llamar la atención de alguien.

Alec sale del auto al otro lado y rápidamente lo rodea para acercarse a Magnus y Tessa.

-“Nos vemos en el área de prensa”- dice Alec.

-“¿Podemos comenzar con Aline?”- pregunta Magnus.

Alec asiente con firmeza y desaparece entre la multitud. Magnus casi extiende la mano para detenerle, pero detiene el movimiento antes de que se avergüence.

-“¿Vamos a hablar sobre esto?”- susurra Tessa mientras caminan por la alfombra, poniendo amplias sonrisas en sus rostros para los fotógrafos.

-“No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando”- gruñe Magnus con los dientes apretados.

-“Estoy hablando de los ojos de corazón que pones para Alec”- responde Tessa, porque ella nunca ha sido de andarse por las ramas- “Pensé que lo habías superado”

Magnus le dirige una mirada que espera no parezca demasiado desesperada- “Por supuesto que sí”- le miente.

Sabe que Tessa puede ver a través de la mentira, pero no se lo reclama y por eso, él esta increíblemente agradecido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Alec, es tan bueno verte”- exclama Aline con alegría, jalándolo para abrazarlo.

Alec la abraza feliz, aliviado de encontrar aquí a alguien que no es ni un extraño, ni competidor o alguien que simplemente no le agrada.

-“Realmente te lavaste muy bien”- ella le dice cuando se aparta, ajustando las solapas de su traje.

-“¿Has visto a Jace?”- pregunta en lugar de responder, pasando una avergonzada mano por su nuca- “Hola, Helen”- añade para la camarógrafa de Aline, su esposa Helen, quien lo saluda con la mano muy entusiasta, guiñándole el ojo.

-“Si. Él ya está adentro con Clary”

-“¿Estás diciéndome que entró voluntariamente cuando todavía hay gente tomando fotografías aquí afuera?”- se burla Alec, juguetonamente- “¿Seguridad no tuvo que sacarlo de la alfombra roja?”

Aline ríe, la amplia sonrisa en sus labios hace que sus rasgados ojos café oscuro se iluminen con alegría- “No sé nada de seguridad, pero creo que Clary definitivamente si lo hizo”

-“Si, eso suena más a él”- se ríe.

-“¿Cómo está tu protegido?”- pregunta Aline y no está usando su voz de periodista, así que Alec no se siente muy mal por su respuesta.

-“Está nervioso, pero no te lo dirá”

-“¿Sabe que va a ganar, cierto?”

Alec niega con la cabeza y suelta un profundo suspiro- “Si puedes convencerlo, por favor hazlo, yo ya renuncié”

Aline se ríe- “Si tú no puedes, nadie lo hará”- declara simplemente.

Alec frunce el ceño, sabe bien a lo que ella se refiere. Es cierto que Magnus no escucha a muchas personas y que Alec es uno de ellos – la mayoría de las veces – pero hay un tinte en su voz que parece esconder algo que no alcanza a comprender.

-“Sigue diciendo que Daniel Day Lewis va a ganar”- dice Alec, evitando rápidamente pensar más en la forma en que Aline le observa intencionadamente.

-“Bueno, acabó de hablar con Daniel Day Lewis y él me dijo que pensaba que Magnus ganará, así que eso es todo”

-“Es como si todos supieran lo brillante que es Magnus, excepto él”

-“¿Alexander, estás hablando mal de mí con mi reportera favorita?”- bromea detrás de él una voz terriblemente familiar y Alec se vuelve para mirar a Magnus.

Había estado presente en la preparación de Magnus, había sido el primero en verle, junto con Maia, en toda su gloria para esa noche, pero aún le hace perder aliento. Magnus esta impresionantemente atractivo y eso nunca falla en hacer que el control de Alec se tambalee.

-“¿Listo?”

Magnus se encoge de hombros- “Te vi con Aline y Helen, tenía que venir a decir hola. Estoy seguro que uno de los fotógrafos me llamó Marius para que le preste atención”

Alec se ríe entre dientes- “Definitivamente no eres un Marius”

-“No”- el labio superior de Magnus se contrae en una mueca- “Definitivamente no”

Alec se aparta cuando Helen comienza a grabar.

-“Hola, Aline, Helen”- añade Magnus con una cálida sonrisa- “Es grandioso verles”

-“A ti también”- responde Aline alegremente- “Magnus, es tu primera nominación para Mejor Actor. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

Alec se desconecta por completo mientras Magnus repite las respuestas que prepararon juntos.

Está absolutamente emocionado por ser nominado. El simple hecho de que esté aquí ya es una victoria, especialmente a lado de tan grandes actores. Está muy feliz de que la película tuviera tanto éxito, especialmente al tratar temas políticos tales como los derechos de los homosexuales y el racismo en nuestra sociedad moderna. Se siente honrado de que le hayan dado la oportunidad de interpretar un personaje tan fuerte y poco estereotipado.

_Oh, ¿Daniel dijo eso? Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero no me puedo comparar con él y blah, blah, blah…_

-“Y veo que trajiste una cita”- dijo Aline finalmente, y eso atrae eficientemente la completa atención de Alec.

-“Oh, Tessa es mi mejor amiga”- responde Magnus con una de sus cegadoras sonrisas.

-“Y qué mejor amiga tienes”- bromea Aline.

-“Bueno, pensé que sería buena idea traer a la ganadora a Mejor Actriz del año pasado. Para la buena suerte, ya sabes”- responde Magnus desenfadadamente, lanzando un guiño como buena medida.

-“Esperemos que así sea”- dice Aline cuando Alec le muestra su reloj de manera clara- “Buena suerte esta noche. No estropees tu discurso de aceptación”

Magnus frunce los labios en una sonrisa mal disfrazada- “Gracias, querida”

Alec les dirige una última sonrisa antes de llevar a Magnus hasta el siguiente entrevistador. Y así comienza un eco sin final de las mismas preguntas siendo repetidas una y otra vez, y de Magnus respondiendo lo mismo a cada una de ellas, un círculo interminable de falsa cortesía.

Lo único ligeramente fuera de lo ordinario que sucede, es cuando se topan con la madre de Alec justo cuando están por pasar el puesto de seguridad. Tessa se había unido a ellos desde hace un rato, y había hecho un maravilloso trabajo alabando a Magnus en cada entrevista, tanto que, en algún punto, Alec está seguro de haber visto sonrojarse al imperturbable Magnus Bane.

Maryse está ahí con su último cliente, Sebastian Morgenstern, un actor en acenso que Alec aborrece intensamente, pero lo medios parecen adorarle por alguna razón más allá de su comprensión. Intercambian cumplidos, pero Sebastian los ignora completamente, su total atención en encontrar su mejor ángulo para los fotógrafos.

-“Magnus”- dice Maryse con una sonrisa apretada, dándole en ambas mejillas un beso al aire, para no mancharle de labial- “¿Cómo estás?”

Magnus discretamente le lanza a Alec una mirada desconcertada, obviamente tan asombrado por la cordialidad de Maryse, como lo está él.

-“B-bien” responde después de una pausa- “Excitado y nervioso a la vez”- añade después de reflexionarlo.

No tiene caso mentirle a la madre de Alec. Ella siempre sabe. Alec está muy convencido de que tiene algún tipo de radar o algo.

-“No tienes de que preocuparte”- dice Maryse en su tono eternamente serio- “Esta es tu gran noche”

Magnus asiente, pero no parece mucho más convencido de lo que estaba cuando Alec le daba su charla de motivación.

Maryse pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca, sujetando sus hombros en un fuerte agarre.

-“Magnus, por mucho que no me agraden tus… peculiaridades”- dice, y ante eso Alec rueda los ojos- “Sabía que esto iba a suceder desde la primer vez que te vi en esa serie de mierda, a la que tuviste la pésima idea de unirte”

-“Si, tratar de conseguir algo de dinero para sobrevivir es una muy mala idea”- responde Magnus con ironía, pero lo enfatiza con una sonrisa burlona para suavizar el verdadero golpe.

-“Como sea”- continua Maryse como si no hubiera hablado- “Sabía que esto sucedería. No le ofrezco mis servicios a cualquiera. Y ciertamente no dejaría que mi hijo se encargara de tu carrera si no fueras digno de su tiempo”

Alec sabe que ella se refiere a un plano profesional, pero eso aun hace que algo le oprima el pecho. Esperanza, tal vez, de que, si algo pasara entre Magnus y él, ella no lo desaprobaría completamente.

Aparta lejos esos pensamientos y se aclara la garganta- “Mamá, tenemos que pasar por control de seguridad”

Maryse suelta los hombros de Magnus, quien apenas reprime un suspiro de alivio, y asiente.

-“Los veré más tarde”- dice en un tono que definitivo e incuestionable. Ella se vuelve hacia Alec y palmea la mejilla. Es el único gesto maternal que ha tenido para sus hijos y es tan raro que él sabe, de algún modo, que es su forma de mostrar el orgullo que no puede expresar apropiadamente. Él le sonríe y ella gira sobre sus talones, reuniéndose con Sebastian, quien le está mirando el pecho a una de las periodistas que consiguió acercarse para hablar con él, mientras Maryse estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

-“Eso fue raro”- comenta Magnus ausentemente, aun mirando fijamente a Maryse.

-“Sip”- dice Tessa, cruzándose de brazos- “Pero creo que fue su retorcida forma de decirles que está orgullosa de ambos”

-“Yo no hice nada”- responde Alec en seguida- “Es de Magnus de quien debería estar orgulloso”

-“Vamos, Alec”- responde Tessa, su voz llena de diversión- “Espero que no creas que él lo habría logrado si no te tuviera para evitar que haga algo estúpido cada dos días”

Alec frunce el ceño- “Él ya tenía talento antes de conocerme”

-“Tú lo hiciste ser mejor”- dice Tessa con una confianza que es un poco inquietante, especialmente cuando Magnus está justo al lado de ellos. Sin embargo, él no parece indiferente, al contrario- “Detrás de cada gran hombre, siempre hay… otro gran hombre”

-“Otro gay como el carajo y devastadoramente guapo hombre”- corrige Magnus con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-“Espero que ganes ese Oscar, para que pueda ahogarte con él”- gruñe Alec, sus mejillas sonrojándose a pesar de sí mismo.

-“Preferiría ahogarme con tu pe–”

-“¡Control de Seguridad!”- le interrumpe Alec, con voz lo bastante alta que Kate Winslet, quien pasaba a su lado, se sobresalta y se vuelve para mirarlos.

Ella sonríe enormemente cuando ve a Magnus y se acerca él para darle un gran abrazo.

Alec se lo agradece mentalmente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus trata de prestar atención a lo que Ellen Degeneres está diciendo en el escenario, pero su mente es una bola de nervios en ese momento. Su categoría finalmente ha llegado y la espera le ha parecido insoportablemente larga. La película ha ganado algunos premios técnicos y una de sus coestrellas, Maureen Brown, se llevó a casa el premio a Mejor Actriz de Soporte. Magnus vitoreó y aplaudió hasta que sus manos le dolieron cada vez que ganaron algo, pero ahora que es su turno, ya no se siente tan alegre.

 _Mierda_. Desea que Alec pudiera estar aquí con él. Alec sabe cómo calmar sus nervios mejor que nadie.

Cuando Tessa camina por el escenario, su corazón está dando volteretas en su pecho, y está completamente seguro de que vomitará en cualquier momento. Si Alec no le hubiese confiscado su teléfono antes de la ceremonia, estaría mandándole mensajes en este momento.

Maureen articula un ‘buena suerte’ desde su asiento. Junto a él está Jem, su coestrella y amante en la película. Tessa estaba sentado justo al lado de Jem hasta que ella tuvo que ir detrás del escenario, a prepararse para entregar el premio.

-“Oh Dios, voy a morir”- susurra.

Jem se ríe entre dientes y palmea su mano, consolándolo- “Casi ha terminado, Magnus”

Esto es probablemente lo más tranquilizador que ha escuchado en toda la noche.

Tessa continúa haciendo su discurso, presentando a cada actor nominado y sus papeles, pero Magnus no la escucha. Sus oídos están zumbando y su corazón martillando en su pecho. Ni siquiera sabe porque se siente tan nervioso.

Por lo general, él no es del tipo nervioso, o al menos es mejor escondiéndolo. Sin embargo, esto es grande e incluso Magnus puede admitir que esta vez, él realmente quiere ganar.

No sabe qué o por qué, pero siente que tiene algo que probarle al mundo, e incluso a sí mismo. Esta podría ser su venganza contra todos los insultos racistas que tuvo que aguantar. Todos los comentarios bifóbicos que leyó en los periódicos e incluso más en internet.

Es algo bueno que Alec le haya prohibido buscarse en Google, porque seguro que lo que iba a encontrar levantaría y aplastaría su ego por igual.

_-“Y el Oscar es para…”_

La voz de Tessa resuena en sus oídos, pero no escucha lo que dice.

¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Por qué no se podía sentar con él? Necesita a Alec en este instante.

Hay algo extraño en escuchar tu nombre cuando menos lo esperas. Suena extraño y familiar en la boca de Tessa. Lo escucha, pero no reconoce las palabras, casi espera que otro Magnus Bane se levante y suba al escenario a recibir el premio.

Siente las cámaras en su rostro y ve la increíble, enorme sonrisa de Tessa, pero está congelado en su asiento, hasta que Jem finalmente interviene y lo jala para ponerlo de pie y abrazarlo.

-“¡Felicidades!”- grita en su oído por encima del ensordecedor sonido de los aplausos.

-“Que–?”

\- “Ganaste, Magnus”- le dice Jem- “¡Sube allí!”

Magnus asiente sin palabras y siente como si estuviera caminando entre nubes mientras se dirige al escenario, su mente estancada en un caprichoso aturdimiento.

Tessa lo toma del brazo mientras él la alcanza, ella lo abraza con tanta fuerza que le saca el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

-“Recuerda lo que dijo Alec”- le murmura al oído, la alegría evidente en su voz.

_Si tienes que insultar, hazlo antes de que llegues al micrófono._

-“Carajo, joder, jodido joder”- murmura Magnus por lo bajo y Tessa estalla en carcajadas, su largo cabello ondulando cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

Ella presiona algo pesado en sus manos cuando se aparta, Magnus baja la mirada y _cae en la cuenta_.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que se obliga a contener rápidamente, no va a arruinar su maquillaje.

-“Mierda”- es todo lo que puede decir en ese momento.

Ganó, carajo, él ganó.

Si esto es un sueño, no quiere despertar nunca.

Camina hacia el micrófono con pasos pesados, mirando aturdido a la audiencia frente a él. Todos se ponen de pie, aplaudiendo ruidosamente, a veces silbando (él sospecha que es Jace o Izzy, sabe que ambos están en el lugar). Todos están de pie _por él_.

-“Sé que esto va a sonar imposiblemente tonto, pero… bueno, esto es una sorpresa”- dice con tono ronco, su voz llena de emociones. Se detiene, tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse, pero el Oscar se siente pesado en sus manos y parece que le impide hacerlo. Se vuelve hacia Tessa, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad, y articula un: _mierda_.

Ella ríe de nuevo, y también lo hace la parte de la audiencia que está lo bastante cerca para leerle los labios. Magnus cierra los ojos y se obliga a recordar las palabras de Alec.

_Haz un cumplido para los otros nominados. Agradece a la Academia. Agradece al estudio de filmación. Habla sobre el equipo de la película. Luego, puedes agradecerle a quien quieras, pero por favor, por favor, cuida tu lengua._

-“Pero de verdad es una sorpresa”- continúa Magnus, cuando está seguro de que ha controlado sus nervios- “Quiero decir, Daniel Day Lewis, ¿cierto?”- unas risillas se esparcen por el público y sonríe, de repente sintiéndose más audaz- “No pudo creer que estoy de pie aquí, cuando sé contra quienes competía”- dice haciendo un gesto a sus compañeros nominados, con su Oscar. Sí, porque tiene un Oscar en la mano. _Mierda_.

Prosigue agradeciendo a la Academia y a su estudio, a su directora Imogen Herondale, a sus coestrellas Jem y Maureen, pero también al resto del equipo, actores y técnicos combinados.

-“Nada de esto habría sido posible sin ustedes”- declara, su mirada vagando por los rostros familiares en la habitación- “Quiero agradecer a mis amigos, quienes me han apoyado desde el inicio; particularmente a Ragnor, quien es tan bueno en la música como en la amistad”

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, piensa que ahora es seguro hacerlo. Maia no lo va a matar después de haber ganado un Oscar.

Sigue mirando a la habitación, buscando un familiar par de ojos avellana, pero simplemente no logra encontrar a Alec entre la multitud.

-“Sé que, por lo general, no agradecemos a nuestros agentes en estas cosas”- dice aun escaneando el lugar- “Pero mi agente también es mi PA y uno de mis mejores amigos, y acabó de ganar un Oscar, así que creo que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera esta noche y no me lo recriminará.

La audiencia ríe, tanto por diversión como por la sorpresa, pero Magnus no se da cuenta, finalmente se rinde.

-“Está bien”- exclama en el micrófono- “No lo puedo encontrar. ¿Alguien ha visto a Alec? ¿Alto, moreno, guapo y probablemente pegado a su teléfono en este instante?”

Las risas son interrumpidas por un fuerte silbido, y Magnus tendrá que recordar mandarle un regalo de agradecimiento a Isabelle – Alec de seguro se lo recordara, si no muere de vergüenza.

Isabelle está de pie cerca de los asientos del lado derecho y está señalando a las escaleras cerca del escenario, una extremadamente cegadora sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando ella sonríe como ahora, Magnus sabe más que nunca por qué sus padres pensaron que sería una buena actriz. En vez de eso, Isabelle decidió convertirse en una directora y es brillante en ello.

Sigue la dirección que le indica con seguridad, y Alec está ahí, de pie a un costado del escenario, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el simple hecho de verlo tan emocional – Alec siempre ha sido un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos – es suficiente para hacer que Magnus ahogue un sollozo.

-“Oh no”- murmura al micrófono- “No llores o yo también voy a llorar, y luego me gritarás por arruinar mi maquillaje”

Alec se ríe. Está sosteniendo una mano contra su boca, pero eso no consigue ocultar del todo la amplitud de su llorosa sonrisa.

-“Un actor sólo es tan bueno como los papeles que consigue, y si yo consigo los mejores”- continúa Magnus, después de aclararse la garganta, mirando fijamente a los deslumbrantes ojos húmedos de Alec- “Es sin duda gracias a ti. No estaría en ninguna parte si no fuera por ti. Sé que pasas la mitad del tiempo gritándome, pero estoy más que agradecido por cada vez que lo haces. Gracias por sólo pedir lo mejor de mí–”

Magnus cierra la boca abruptamente cuando la música llena el aire, saliendo del pozo de la orquesta. Estrecha los ojos y se vuelve hacia el director, quien sólo le devuelve una tímida media sonrisa.

-“Hombre, sólo tengo una oportunidad para esto”- exclama Magnus bruscamente, apoyándose en el micrófono- “No todos somos Daniel Day Lewis. Córtala”

Risas sorprendidas llenan la habitación de nuevo, más fuerte está vez, y la música se detiene tan abruptamente como había empezado.

Magnus sonríe con suficiencia y se vuelve para mirar nuevamente a Alec, quien está negando con la cabeza, incrédulo, con una mano sobre sus ojos. La cámara debe haber afocado su rostro porque las risas perduran, agitando a la multitud.

-“Lo siento”- añade Magnus con una tímida sonrisa, que es desmentida por la sonrisa de maniático que no parece querer dejar su rostro- “Alec, estoy verdaderamente agradecido por cada día que eliges tolerarme. Sé lo difícil que puede ser, créeme”

Alec asiente exageradamente, sus cejas arqueada en una expresión de aprobación y exasperada al mismo tiempo.

-“Gracias por siempre empujarme a ser la mejor versión de mí mismo”- añade Magnus y si su voz se quiebra al final, pretenderá que no se dio cuenta.

Alec le sonríe directamente, por detrás de su mano y discretamente se seca los ojos.

-“Me disculpo si olvide agradecer a alguien, se los recompensaré de alguna manera”- continúa Magnus, volviendo su rostro al público- “Sólo tengo una cosa más que decir y entonces saldré del escenario, lo prometo. Por favor no envíen a seguridad a sacarme”

Alec claramente está escondiendo el rostro con su mano ahora, en un gesto de pena ajena, pero sería mucho más convincente si sus ojos no estuvieran aún llenos de lágrimas.

-“Esta película fue muy importante para mí”- Magnus exhala y se da cuenta de que ya no se siente nervioso. Su corazón sigue martillándole en el pecho, pero es algo bueno, extrañamente tranquilizador y estabilizándolo- “Como un hombre bisexual, estuve honrado de ser capaz de abordar los problemas que afectan a nuestra comunidad, a través de un personaje tan fuerte como Alexis. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad esta noche para decirle a nuestra maravillosa comunidad que no están solos, y bueno–”- sonríe, levantando su Oscar- “Los tiempos están cambiando. Espero que llegue un día en el que no tengamos que pelear por ser considerados dignos de alabaza y del amor de alguien más. Estoy aquí ante ustedes lleno de esperanza de que, tal vez, viviremos para ver el día en que habrá igualdad de derechos para todos”

Aplausos atronadores reciben si declaración, llenando su corazón con calidez y le sonríe una vez más a la audiencia antes de ser llevado detrás del escenario.

Hay alguien hablándole, probablemente diciéndole que debe esperar hasta el corte antes de volver a su asiento para los últimos premios, pero Magnus no puede escucharle. Sus oídos están zumbando y todo lo que quiere es brincar de emoción.

Siente una mano sobre su hombro y se gira.

Magnus no le da tiempo a Alec de entender lo que ocurre y prácticamente brinca a su cuello, con cuidado de no soltar su Oscar, y lo atrae a un abrazo demoledor. Alec lo acuna entre sus brazos, dejando un beso contra su sien.

-“Alec”- Magnus se ahoga contra su oído.

-“Te dije que ganarías”- responde Alec en un murmullo, su boca rozando contra la sien de Magnus- “Hay cámaras apuntándonos”

-“No me importa”- dice Magnus, acercándolo más- “Muchas gracias”

-“No me agradezcas”- murmura Alec, su voz vacilante de emoción y sus dedos bailando por la espalda de Magnus- “No hice nada”

Magnus resopla con incredulidad y finalmente retrocede, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- “Haré una lista de cosas que no has hecho por mí alguna vez; eso sería más rápido que al revés”- dice- “Para empezar creo nunca has matado a alguien”

-“A lo mejor no lo sabes”- replica Alec, moviendo las cejas.

-“Eres un idiota”

Magnus quería besar a ese idiota más de lo que alguna vez ha querido besar a alguien en su vida. Necesita de todo su autocontrol y más aún para no hacerlo.

-“Vamos”- dice Alec, sus ojos se apartan- “Vuelve a tu asiento. Te veré después para las entrevistas”

Magnus asiente en silencio, de alguna manera se ha quedado sin palabras.

-“¿Hey, Alec?”- lo llama cuando el más alto ya se está alejando hacia el área de prensa.

Alec se da la vuelta, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-“¿Puedo cambiar mi nombre en la tarjeta de presentación por Magnus ‘Maldito Ganador del Premio de la Academia’ Bane?”

Alec se ríe, totalmente despreocupado y feliz, y niega con la cabeza- “Veré que puedo hacer”

-“Sabía que había una razón para que te pagara tan bien, además de tu glorioso trasero”

Alec le lanza una mirada indiferente y le enseña el dedo medio.

Magnus piensa que nunca dejara de sonreír.

Todo se vuelve puramente imposible cuando Double Edge gana como Mejor Película.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec está observando a un costado como Magnus prácticamente clava su conferencia de prensa post-premios. Sus respuestas son ingeniosas, pero respetuosas; inteligentes, pero consideradas, y tiene a toda la habitación envuelta en su pequeño dedo en segundo.

Su sonrisa no ha dejado su rostro y luce sumamente atractivo, su sonrisa ilumina toda la habitación.

Es en esos momentos que Alec recuerda por qué se enamoró de Magnus en primer lugar. Son esas sonrisas y la forma en que sus ojos brillas con felicidad pura. El corazón de Alec ha estado palpitando con fuerza en su pecho desde que Tessa anunció a Magnus como el ganador, y saber que no volverá a la normalidad pronto.

Alec se apresura a salir cuando la conferencia termina, apenas tiene tiempo de apoyarse contra una pared y saborear su breve descanso, antes de que una despectiva voz le llegue desde su izquierda y su sangre se congela en sus venas.

-“Es grandioso verlo tan feliz, ¿verdad?”

De todas las relaciones de Magnus que Alec ha sufrido, la que tuvo con Camille ha sido la peor. Una, porque Magnus había estado tan profundamente enamorado de ella, que Alec había considerado renunciar durante todo el tiempo que duro para proteger su propio corazón. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque tan solo el pensar dejar a Magnus al cuidado de alguien más había sido insoportable en ese momento. Y porque sabía desde el principio que Camille le rompería el corazón. Dos, porque Camille había hecho justo eso y Alec había sido quien recogió los remanentes del corazón de Magnus para volver a juntarlo.

Su relación había sido tan difundida como cualquier relación entre coestrellas, pero esto había sido aún peor. Camille ya era insanamente famosa mientras que Magnus apenas estaba comenzando a tocar la idea de la fama. Su relación había sido buena para su carrera, le había permitido ser lanzado al escrutinio de una mayor audiencia, pero había sido un desastre infernal.

No hay muchas personas a quienes Alec realmente odie. El odio no es algo que sienta con facilidad, pero Camille. Oh, a Camille sí que la odia. Por todo lo que le hizo a Magnus y por lo que ella aún representa para él.

Sabe, en el fondo, que Magnus probablemente aún esté enamorado de ella, que siempre lo estará, y ese es un pensamiento que a veces lo mantiene despierto por las noches, cuando reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos y el sueño imposible de una relación más profunda con Magnus.

-“Si”- gruñe con los dientes apretados- “Es genial”

-“Y su discurso fue asombroso”- continúa Camille sin perder tiempo, ofreciéndole una mirada depredadora que lo fija en el lugar.

Alec sabe que no hay nada veraz en sus elogios, pero no se lo puede decir. Así es como funcionan las cosas en Hollywood. Soportas la hipocresía cada día, pero sin hacer nada al respecto porque así es como este aparato siempre ha funcionado, y probablemente siempre lo hará.

-“No puedo creer que todavía te tenga a su alrededor”- añade con una sonrisa irónica, llena de desdén y burla- “Pensarías que ahora que es una superestrella, se conseguiría un agente experimentado de primer categoría y no un niño”

Ahí está, la máscara cayendo para revelar su verdadera personalidad.

-“Bueno, Magnus es leal, pero supongo que eso es algo de lo que no sabes nada”- replica Alec, mandándole una mirada llena de ironía.

Camille se ríe, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y mandando su largo cabello sobre sus hombros.

-“Sé que le sirves como un perro guardián, pero no necesitas morder, Alexander, ambos queremos lo mismo”

La forma en que ella pronuncia su nombre es tan diferente a la de Magnus, como si él fuera una presa a la que quisiera ahogar en el astuto agarre de sus garras. Camille es una serpiente y lo demuestra en la sencilla manera en que pronuncia su nombre.

Sin embargo, ella tiene razón en una cosa, ambos quieren lo mismo. A Magnus.

Suelta un suspiro y pasa una mano por su ya despeinado cabello- “¿Qué quieres, Camille?”- pregunta cansadamente. Ha tenido una gran noche, no quiere que se arruine por la malvada exnovia de Magnus.

-“Únicamente saber a cuál fiesta irá Magnus”- responde con una tímida sonrisa, enroscando un mechón de cabello en su dedo. Luce casi inocente, pero a Alec no lo engaña ni por un segundo- “Pensé que está podría ser una ocasión para que… reconectemos”

-“Déjalo en paz”- sisea Alec, cruzándose de brazos porque, de otro modo, no está seguro de poder evitar estrangularla.

Camille se ríe de nuevo, fuerte y alegre- “Oh Alexander”- murmura, una sonrisa diabólica curvando sus labios- “¿Sigues enamorado de él? ¿Después de todos estos años?”

Alec abre la boca para responderle, pero las palabras no salen, así que la cierra de nuevo, maldiciéndose internamente por si incapacidad de hacer una ingeniosa réplica.

-“Querido”- dice, dándole una palmadita en el pecho- “Ambos sabemos que si compartiera tus sentimientos, ya habría pasado algo con todos los años que llevan de conocerse”- a él le gustaría agarrar su muñeca y romperla, pero eso causaría más problemas de los que ella vale- “No le quites la oportunidad de ser feliz sólo porque no es contigo”

-“Que te jodan”- suelta y la sonrisa de ella se ensancha con malicia.

-“¡Alexander!”- la voz de Magnus suena a su lado. Él todavía no había visto a Camille y Alec desea que pudiera desaparecer- “Izzy me envió un mensaje, ellos van a ir a la celebración de Vanity Fair. ¿Deberíamos compartir una limo con ellos?”

Las facciones de Magnus se descomponen cuando llega con Alec y vislumbra a Camille.

Ella le sonríe- “Magnus, felicidades”

Magnus asiente- “Gracias, Camille”- murmura, y Alec se dice que sólo acepta su abrazo debido a las cámaras que podrían estarlos grabando.

Magnus se aparta rápidamente.

-“Bueno, supongo que te veré ahí”- dice Camille con una juguetona sonrisa.

Los últimos meses había sido geniales. Magnus no había salido con nadie en un rato y Alec había sido capaz de egoístamente mantenerlo para él. Si Magnus regresaba con Camille… no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

No es que Alec nunca haya salido. Lo ha hecho. Ha tenido su parte justa de relaciones serias, que siempre han terminado en una desastrosa colisión después de un tiempo. Por lo general, la razón es que pasa demasiado tiempo trabajando, y cuando no lo está anda pensando en su trabajo; o Magnus, esos dos motivos se entrelazan fácilmente cuando se trata de su vida, de todas formas.

Básicamente la razón siempre es Magnus.

No recuerda la última vez que alguien rompió con él sin pronunciar el nombre de Magnus una y otra vez, en un tono acusador.

El problema con ser agente/PA de un actor es que se trata de un trabajo a tiempo completo, y va mucho más allá de sólo entre semana. Algunas veces sucede en los fines de semana, algunas otras a mitad de la noche.

Alec no sabe decirle que ‘no’ a Magnus, ni cuando debería importar porque estaba tratando de mantener una relación. En realidad, ni siquiera trató, porque hace mucho tiempo aceptó el hecho de que sus sentimientos por Magnus son mucho más fuertes – e irremediables – que cualquier cosa que haya sentido por alguien más, y que Magnus siempre estará de primero.

Es una carga y ha deseado que pudiera ser diferente, pero aceptó la fatalidad de ello hace mucho tiempo.

Ver a Camille en este momento, su carácter diabólico aún en sus ojos, es un doloroso recordatorio de todo esto. Todo lo que desea y no puede tener. Todas las vanas esperanzas que ha reunido a través de los años. Todos los dolores enterrados y las sonrosas falsas.

Magnus no puede volver con ella.

Alec ha soportado un año de su tóxica relación. No puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Preferiría que regresara con cualquiera de sus ex, excepto Camille.

Tal vez era porque Camille, de alguna manera, siempre supo sobre lo sentimientos de Alec por Magnus y le provocaba un malicioso placer besarlo, con mucha más lengua de lo necesario, cada vez que Alec estaba cerca; o sentarse cómodamente en su regazo, a pesar de haber mucho espacio donde sentarse. Ella había disfrutado reclamar como su territorio a un distraído Magnus, tanto como Alec lo había odiado.

Así que si, odiaba a Camille,

Ella despertaba en él sentimiento que prefería mantener enterrados: celos, ira, derrotismo.

Algunas veces, deseaba nunca haber conocido a Magnus. Ese siempre era un fugaz pensamiento. Nunca tardaba lo suficiente como para impregnarse en su cerebro, pero algunas veces, incluso por un segundo, lo deseaba. Alec atesoraba profundamente la amistad de Magnus, con todo el corazón, pero había veces, por más efímeras que sean, cuando no parecía valer ese dolor.

Se necesita una de las sonrisas cegadoras de Magnus, sus bromas vulgares o sus cariñosas atenciones para que olvide todo su recelo.

Algunas veces, Alec desea aún tener una muestra de fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de Magnus.

-“¿Alec, querido?”

Alec sacude la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad no está seguro de que realmente quiera evolucionar a un circulo sin fin de sueños falsos y optimista esperanza.

-“¿Vanity Fair?”- pregunta Magnus con una sonrisa.

Alec se encoge de hombres- “Claro”- murmura- “Es tu noche, tú eliges”

-“Vanity Fair será”- exclama Magnus, con una enorme sonrisa, y Alec se siente mejor de inmediato.

Esto debe parar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hay una oleada de aplausos de felicitación cuando entran en la habitación, donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración de Vanity Fair, y Magnus siente que sus mejillas se ruborizan a pesar de sí mismo.

Se ha dado cuenta, a estas alturas, que todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche no fue sólo un sueño, sino una maravillosa y emocionante realidad.

(Tal vez ayudó el que Alec, Tessa y Jem siguieran diciéndole exactamente eso en todo el camino hasta Sunset Strip. Puede que él haya jugado su carta de sinceridad sólo para oírlos decirlo otra vez. Él acaba de ganar un Oscar. _Demándenlo_ )

Isabelle y Jace terminaron yéndose antes que ellos, por lo que alcanzaron a Jem y Tessa antes de dirigirse a la fiesta.

Alec había estado de un humor extraño desde que lo encontró hablando con Camille, saliendo de la sala de prensa. Parece genuinamente feliz por Magnus – y él no duda ni un segundo de que lo está – pero hay algo en sus ojos que intenta ocultar desesperadamente. Magnus lo conoce demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta, pero también lo conoce lo suficiente para no decírselo. Eso muy probablemente terminaría en una pelea, porque a Alec le gusta hablar sobre sus sentimientos tanto como le gusta Titanic. Lo cual es en lo absoluto.

_Es estúpido, Magnus. Ellos pudieron haberse apretujado en esa puerta. ¡Ella lo dejó morir!_

Magnus casi puede escuchar su voz en su cabeza. Una y otra vez trató de explicarle que se supone era un final romántico, pero Alec no quería entenderlo.

Magnus apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su copa de champán, antes de ser atacado por un desastre de cabello negro y un par de estrujantes brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-“¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!”- grita Isabelle en su oído y él se ríe, feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Ahora que la tenía de cerca, podía ver que lucía absolutamente despampanante, su vestido blanco decorado con un patrón dorado que combinaba con sus aretes y pendiente. Sus labios están pintados de un rojo intenso y ella le planta un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, borrando su marca de inmediato, su sonrisa es tan amplia que Magnus se siente aún más orgulloso por ganar, sólo porque puso esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-“Gracias por tu ayuda ahí”- bromea juguetonamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Isabelle no tiene tiempo de responder, porque una fuerte mano palmea el hombro de Magnus.

-“Felicidades, hombre”- exclama Jace y por una vez, no hay una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, es genuina- “Hace mucho tiempo que debió ocurrir”

Magnus siente su corazón revolotear en su pecho, la calidez extendiéndose en su corazón al saber que, de alguna manera, logró encontrar a una familia aquí. Como la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, no puede evitar pensar que, sin duda, Alec también tenía algo que ver con esto.

No mintió, realmente no sabe que haría sin Alec, y tiene demasiado miedo de descubrirlo.

-“Vamos, Magnus ‘Maldito Ganador de un Premio de la Academia’ Bane”- interviene Alec, poniendo una mano en su hombro- “Hay mucha gente esperando su turno para felicitarte. Puedes empezar a desfilar por la habitación”

Isabelle hace un puchero, dirigiéndole a su hermano un mirada desilusionada- “Alec no seas tan aguafiestas”- se queja- “Le prometí a Magnus comprarle una botella de champán si ganaba”

-“¿Una botella?”- repite Alec, arqueando una ceja- “¿No querrás decir una copa?”

Isabelle resopla, con una mirada penetrante- “No, quise decir una botella”

-“¿Has hecho que todos prometamos comprarte una botella de champán?”- pregunta Jace, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Magnus.

-“Está bien”- exclama Magnus dramáticamente. Habría aplaudido para darle efecto, pero tenía una estatuilla dorada en una mano y no hay manera de que la suelte pronto- “Gente que ver, alcohol que tomar, elogios que escuchar”- levanta su Oscar- “Y tengo que presumir a este pequeño”- añade, haciendo énfasis con una sonrisa burlona- “Los veré más tarde”

Se aleja con toda la gracia y aplomó que puede reunir, sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Has entrado a Twitter?”

Alec se aparta de la pared donde ha estado apoyado para lanzarle una mirada a su hermana. Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha sacado su teléfono desde que entraron al Teatro Dolby, hace horas.

Ha estado demasiado preocupado, primero por Magnus, luego con estar increíblemente feliz en su nombre, y ahora por las palabras de Camille flotando en su mente, en un bucle sin fin.

-“No, ¿por qué?”

-“Deberías”- le dice Isabelle y sus labios están forman una ligera mueca, eso hace que de inmediato la inquietud le comprima el estómago.

-“¿Qué?”- pregunta- “¿Están tirándole mierda por su discurso? ¿Es por el asunto de la igualdad de derechos?”

Isabelle niega con la cabeza- “No, ellos lo amaron a él y su discurso”- responde cuidadosamente.

-“¿Izzy, qué pasa?”- insiste Alec, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono, sus movimientos frenéticos y nerviosos.

-“Bueno, a ellos les encantó él y su discurso”- repite y hay cautela en su tono que no hace nada para tranquilizar el salvaje latido de su corazón- “Y también están pelando para decidir si él debería volver con Camille o… si está saliendo contigo”

La boca de Alec se abre y sus ojos se ensanchan en una expresión que está seguro sería cómica, sino fuera por el absoluto shock que está experimentando.

Abre una de sus cuentas fantasmas en Twitter y, con cautela, escribe el nombre de Magnus, inmediatamente va a lo más reciente.

Se salta los artículos que sólo son la enumeración de todos los ganadores de la noche, e incluso los que están centrados en Magnus, hace una rápida nota mental para revisarlos en la mañana, y en efecto, aquí están.

Ahora, Alec sabe lo intenso que puede ser el internet y aún más los fans de Magnus, pero esto es un nuevo nivel de locura.

Su corazón se encoge al ver la fotografía de Magnus y Camille abrazándose detrás del escenario, y entonces comienza a dar vuelcos en su pecho porque ahí está su propio rostro pegado a través de las entradas, entre dos fotografías de ‘Banecourt’ con leyendas que le hacen desear prenderse fuego aquí y ahora. Eso sería una excelente historia para los periódicos matutinos.

 

_@chairman_bane Un día quiero a alguien que me mire de la manera en que el PA de Magnus lo mira. *muerta*_

 

Alec se habría reído del nombre de usuario – los fans de Magnus parecen amar a su gato tanto como lo hace Magnus – si no fuera por el contenido del tweet. Y la fotografía que lo acompaña.

Es una fotografía de Magnus en la alfombra roja durante su entrevista con Aline. Su boca está abierta como a mitad de responder una pregunta – y aun así se ve magnifico – pero lo que realmente capta la mirada de Alec es él mismo. Está de pie cerca de Magnus, a un lado, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para estar oculto del campo de visión y está mirando a Magnus.

Y mierda, no tenía idea de que estaba siendo tan obvio.

¿Esa es la forma en que luce siempre que está mirando fijamente a Magnus? ¿Cómo si Magnus tuviera la respuesta de los misterios del mundo? ¿Cómo si fuera un rayo de sol abriéndose paso por las nubes, después de semanas de días lluviosos?

Va contra todos sus instintos primarios, pero Alec sigue bajando.

 

_@blingandbane Magnus y su PA aguantando las lágrimas durante su discurso. NO PUEDO RESPIRAR._

 

Ya somos dos, piensa Alec amargamente.

 

_@magnusbiceps @blingandbane ¿Son un ítem? ¿Pueden ser un ítem? ¿Por fa, por fa?_

 

La gente en internet es jodidamente extraña. Alec reflexiona sobre el nombre de usuario, sólo el tiempo suficiente para comprender que Magnus, de hecho, tiene lindos bíceps, pero Alec piensa que Magnus tiene todo lindo y aparentemente, todos saben que lo piensa.

-“Carajo”- murmura por lo bajo- “Carajo, carajo, carajo”

Isabelle se mueve para mirar el teléfono por encima de su hombro, apoyando su mejilla contra este, su mano trazando círculos relajantes en su espalda.

 

 _@daddymaggyb Espero que se esté aprovechando de_ eso _. Quiero decir, no lo culparía si lo hace._

_@daddymaggyb Podría culparle si no lo está haciendo porque, ¡maldición, chico!_

 

-“Eso es un cumplido”- interviene Isabelle, ladeando la cabeza- “Creo”

-“Esto es un desastre”- suspira Alec hasta que otro tweet elogiando a ‘Banecourt’ destella ante sus ojos.

El hashtag #metasderelación precede a una vieja fotografía de Magnus y Camille tomados de la mano, ambos llevando lentes oscuros, viéndose como la poderosa pareja que habían aparentado ser. Alec duda entre reír – porque si esos la relación meta de alguien, necesitaban revisar sus estándares – o vomitar.

Bloquea su teléfono, pasando una mano por su nuca.

-“Carajo”

-“Relájate”- susurra Isabelle, tomándolo por ambos brazos con fuerza- “Está bien”

-“No”- replica Alec, negando firmemente- “No lo está. Ellos saben. Todos saben, Izzy. ¿Qué pasa si él los lee?”

-“Alec”- murmura Isabelle- “Ellos están bromeando. Ni ellos se creen lo que dicen”

Alec resopla y la mira, a pesar de que sabe que ella no es responsable de esto- “Si, Izzy”- dice bruscamente, su voz llena de sarcasmo- “El internet nunca exagera con estas cosas. Nunca. Tienes razón”

-“En este momento, el único que está exagerando esto eres tú”- responde Isabelle acaloradamente, y él se siente culpable de inmediato.

-“Lo siento”- murmura- “No quería desquitarme contigo, pero – mierda – Izzy todos lo van a saber. Mierda. Mamá–”

-“¿En serio, Alec?- le interrumpe Isabelle, rodando los ojos con exageración- “Si te das cuenta de que todos lo sabemos, ¿verdad? Incluyendo a mamá”

Eso se siente como una bofetada, su corazón le salta a la garganta de inmediato y el aire abandona sus pulmones en cuestión de un segundo.

-“¿Q-qué?”

Isabelle lo mira con desconcierto por un largo momento antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

Isabelle siempre lo ha sabido, desde el principio. Ella lo conoce mejor que nadie, algunas veces incluso mejor que él mismo. Y le tomo cerca de dos segundos descubrir que él tenía sentimientos por Magnus, y lo profundo que eran esos sentimientos.

Pero pensar que ella no es la única, que todos también lo saben…

Alec se siente como una farsa. Como la víctima de una mala broma que es divertida para todos los demás excepto él.

¿Magnus lo sabe? ¿Se ha estado burlando de él a sus espaldas todo este tiempo?”

En el fondo, sabe que eso es imposible. Magnus nunca lo haría.

Y, sin embargo, la duda ya se está arrastrando y asentándose en su mente. Alec necesita salir de aquí.

-“Alec, está bien”- repite Isabelle con suavidad, dirigiéndole una mirada contrita que no lo tranquiliza- “Ve a hablar con él

-“¿De que serviría?”- pregunta Alec con los dientes apretados- “Lo perdería, Izzy. Incluso si no lo tengo como- como desearía–”- admitirlo en voz alta deja una extraña sensación en el fondo de su mente, como si algo fuera desbloqueado de su cerebro, pero donde todo debería aclararse de repente, parece que ya nada tiene sentido- “… no puedo perderlo”- termina en un susurro- “Incluso si tengo que enterrar estos sentimientos hasta que me maten, no puedo perder su amistad”

Isabelle estalla y resopla con exasperación, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Alec se traga un gemido de dolor, porque eso la complacería mucho.

-“Jodido idiota”- exclama, aunque de alguna manera logra mantener su voz demasiado baja para los oídos entrometidos- “Él también te quiere”

El primer instinto de Alec es negarlo, o decirle a Izzy que deje de burlarse de él, pero ella nunca sería tan cruel. En vez de eso, pondera sus palabras.

¿Qué pasa si son ciertas? ¿Y si Magnus comparte sus sentimientos y ellos han perdido años bailando alrededor del otro, cuando podrían haber estado bailando _juntos_?

Hay demasiadas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza y, de alguna manera, sabe que todas las respuestas recaen sobre Magnus.

Por mucho que Isabelle parezca confiada en su afirmación, él no estará segura de nada a menos que hable con Magnus.

-“Al carajo”- murmura Alec por lo bajo- “Iré a hablar con él”

Isabelle da un par de saltitos, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-“Ve a besuquear hasta quitarle el aliento a ese hombre”- grita.

Él trata de poner los ojos en blanco, pero es desmentido por la sonrisa creciendo lentamente por su rostro. Asiente con una confianza que está seguro se desinflará tan pronto se enfrente a Magnus, y se da la vuelta para escanear la habitación con los ojos.

Magnus no se ve por ninguna parte, así que comienza a aventurarse por la habitación, entrando y saliendo de la multitud que charla alegremente, la mayoría de ellos están tan intoxicados que ni siquiera notan cuando se abre paso con el codo a través de la multitud.

Encuentra a Magnus por la entrada de atrás que lleva a la playa, y su corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho antes de ser aplastado por completo, la esperanza que lentamente se había estado construyendo se disuelve en un instante al ver que no está solo.

Camille también está ahí, con una mano en el pecho de Magnus, demasiado cerca para ser un acto inocente. Alec espera un segundo, dos segundos, hasta tres para ver si Magnus la aparta, pero no lo hace. Su confianza se deshace, pero no por la razón que, de alguna manera, había esperado.

Alec suspira y los ojos de Camille se levantan de golpe para perforar directo en los suyos. Ella sonríe con suficiencia, lanzándole un guiño y Alec se da la vuelta antes de que pueda darle la satisfacción de ver su expresión hecha polvo. Al ver que aparentemente es tan obvio con sus sentimientos, no hay forma que sus ojos de serpiente no la perciban.

Tessa lo agarra justo antes de que pueda salir y él maldice por lo bajo.

-“¿Te vas?”- pregunta, como si la respuesta no fuera completamente evidente.

Asiente, no está seguro de poder confiar en su voz en este momento.

Tessa frunce el ceño y mira por encima de su hombro- “¿Dónde está Magnus?”

-“Magnus está ocupado celebrando su gran victoria”- responde Alec, demasiado consciente de lo petulante que suena- “Estoy seguro que será capaz de contenerse de hacer algo estúpido sin que yo sea su chaperón por una noche. O hacerlo con _alguien_ estúpido”- añade después de un segundo, su voz llena con el veneno que no puede contener.

Tessa parece sorprendida y comprensiva por igual, y el entendimiento llega a él conforme la observa.

-“Tú también lo sabes”- murmura- “¿Hay alguien que no lo sepa?”- pregunta, en voz alta, lanzando los brazos al aire con exasperación.

-“Alec–”

-“No”- espeta, interrumpiendo lo que seguro será una evasiva disculpa- “Al carajo con esto. Al carajo con todo esto”- gruñe, señalando ampliamente a la habitación detrás de ella.

No espera que ella responda, sus largas piernas hacen imposible que le siga, especialmente cuando ella está usando un vestido que parece menos práctico que el que llevaba en la ceremonia, puro material apretado y pálidos cordones intrincados.

Alec salta al primer taxi que encuentra, envía un rápido texto a Isabelle para decirle que está cansado y camino a casa, dolorosamente consciente de que va a sufrir uno de sus típicos interrogatorios al día siguiente.

El icono de Twitter parece estar mirando directo hacia él, desafiante, y lo abre antes de que pueda persuadirse. Aparece directamente la página que había dejado abierta.

 

_@bane_hoe Entonces, ¿podemos acordar todos que el PA de Magnus está completamente enamorado de él? Suertudo._

 

-“Que te jodan”- le dice Alec al teléfono, apenas resistiendo la urgencia de responderles eso a todos- “Y que se joda Magnus Bane”- añade por lo bajo.

El taxista claramente lo mira por el espejo retrovisor, hay una mirada ligeramente preocupada en sus ojos, pero Alec está por encima de que le importe.

 

_@banecourt_rises @bane_hoe Sin embrago, Magnus claramente pertenece a Camille._

 

-“Y jódete tú también”- concluye, bloqueando su teléfono antes de que termine aventándolo por la ventana, para ser aplastado por el siguiente auto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Entonces, ¿cómo planeas celebrar?”- ronronea Camille, demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Magnus se aleja discretamente, estirando el cuello para buscar a un conocido. Podía pretender que está buscando a cualquiera, pero sinceramente busca a Alec.

No ha visto a su PA durante horas, desde que se separaron en la entrada y comienza a sentir la inconveniente – pero tristemente habitual – necesidad de estar cerca de él. es imposiblemente estúpido que pueda extrañarlo cuando habló con él hace un par de horas, pero lo extraña.

Él sólo quería celebrar la mejor noche de su vida con su persona favorita en el mundo.

-“Tal vez deberíamos celebrar juntos”- continúa Camille, sin siquiera molestarse en esconder el tinte seductor en su voz.

En vez de eso, él está atrapado con Camille. Magnus ha estado intentando deshacerse de ella por al menos media hora, pero ella es tenaz como el verdadero parásito que es.

Magnus no le responde, todavía escudriñando desesperadamente la multitud.

-“¿Magnus, querido, me estás escuchando?”

-“No”- responde sin rodeos- “¿Has visto a Alec?”

Camille se burla indignadamente y algo parecido a la cólera destella en sus ojos- “Te estoy ofreciendo la perspectiva de una gran noche, incluso de más, ¿y tú estás preocupado por tu perro guardián?”

Magnus se paraliza, volviendo su rostro hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de furia.

-“¿Cómo lo llamaste?”- gruñe, su tono afilado como un cuchillo.

-“Tu perro guardián”- repite Camille, porque sus instintos de supervivencia aparentemente son pésimos- “Ya sabes, siempre está siguiéndote a todas partes, mirándote como si fueras la mano que lo alimenta, cuando apenas le das migajas”

-“¿De que carajos estás hablando?”- espeta Magnus, su paciencia restante desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-“Tu _Alexander_ ”- repite Camille, imitándole pobremente- “El cachorrito que mantienes a tu alrededor porque, probablemente, te recuerda que al menos alguien te ama. Eso debe ser duro para él, observarte ir de una relación a otra cuando claramente está enamorado de ti. El amor no correspondido es una mierda. O eso es lo que he oído”

Magnus escucha las palabras saliendo de su despreciable boca, pero es como si hablara en otro idioma. No puede entender su significado.

-“Y, sin embargo, se queda a tu lado como perro fiel”- añade con una sonrisa divertida, mirándolo como si esperara que compartiera su alegría.

Magnus la mira fijamente y la mira un poco más hasta que sus palabras comienzan a tener sentido en su cabeza, y entonces su corazón pierde un latido y su boca se abre con sorpresa.

Camille comprende su expresión, seguramente una máscara de pura y descarada sorpresa y sonríe- “¿En serio, Magnus?”- se burla y su enojo ha desaparecido para ser reemplazado por pura alegría- “¿Eres tan espeso?”

Magnus tiene que alejarse de ella en este instante, pero primero, necesita sacarse algo del pecho.

-“No me agradas, Camille”- dice con devastadora simplicidad- “ Hay una razón por la que no tienes muchos amigos, y te sientes obligada a arruinar la vida de otras personas para darle un propósito a la tuya. Eres una mala persona y todo Hollywood lo sabe. Los medios pueden seguir amándote hoy, pero algún día esto va a cambiar como siempre lo hace, y te quedaras sola con el conocimiento de que no estarías en ningún lado si no fuera por tus fans. E incluso ellos van a abandonarte un día porque los tratas como mierda, a pesar de que les debes todo”- hace una pausa, dando un paso atrás- “No mantengo a Alec cerca por que él me quiera. Estoy agradecido por cada día que él escoge quedarse a mi lado porque _yo lo amo_. Ya lo amaba cuando estaba saliendo contigo”

Camille resopla con indignación e incredulidad- “Por favor”- bufa- “Estabas devastado cuando te dejé”

-“Yo terminé contigo”- corrige Magnus, negando con la cabeza, exasperado por su atrevimiento- “Porque tú me engañaste. Y no estaba devastado porque me habías traicionado, sino porque me di cuenta de que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, aún estaría enamorado de él”- la mira de arriba abajo con ojos impasibles, disfrutando internamente la forma en que sus fosas nasales se abren con furia. La hace ver como un toro y Magnus piensa que la comparación mental es bastante exacta- “Te das demasiado crédito, Camille. Siempre lo has hecho”

-“Me amas”- sisea.

Magnus podría estar sorprendido en su intento por decidir sus propios sentimientos, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

-“Amaba la idea de ti”- responde Magnus- “Lo que podrías haber sido. Una salida”

Ella parece que está a punto de perder la compostura y saltar a su garganta para estrangularlo.

Magnus le sonríe y se acerca a ella, señalándola con un dedo amenazador- “No me importó que fueras infiel, Camille. Lo superé muy rápido. En realidad, no me importa lo que puedas hacerme o decir sobre mí, o incluso pensar de mí. Pero insulta a Alec una vez más y te _destruiré_. Conozco a algunos periodistas que les encantaría saber por qué nuestra relación llegó a su fin. Insúltalo otra vez y me aseguraré de que se enteren. Desmontaré la farsa de tu imagen pública pieza por pieza hasta que la gente no tenga más opción que ver más allá de todo el exterior y desplegar la verdad: eres fea por dentro”

Se toma a un momento para apreciar sus manos en puños por la ira, su labio superior contraído, sus oscuros ojos llenos de desdén y se pregunta cómo pudo encontrarla atractiva. Objetivamente, si lo es. Ella es hermosa, pero esta podrida por dentro, a tal punto que todo su atractivo físico se convierte en irrelevante.

Magnus se siente estúpido por alguna vez creer que podría superar a Alec con ella. Ella ni siquiera puede esperar compararse con él.

-“Tengo que irme”- dice lentamente- “Disfruta el resto de tu noche, Camille. Y el resto de tu vida. Yo voy a hacer precisamente eso”

Se aleja antes de que ella pueda responderle porque sabe que, si esta conversación continua más tiempo, es probable que causen una escena y Alec lo mataría.

 _Alec._ Él necesita hablar con Alec.

Escanea la habitación por una melena de revuelto cabello oscuro, pero no puede encontrar a Alec en ninguna parte y, por lo general, Alec es la persona más fácil de detectar en una habitación (por su altura, no sólo porque Magnus esté irremediablemente atraído hacia él y siempre logre observarlo de alguna manera). Normalmente, Magnus tiene un Alec-radar que le permite encontrarlo sin importar en que parte de una habitación esté, pero ahora, Alec no se encuentra en ninguna parte y el corazón de Magnus se está hundiendo lentamente.

Tal vez sólo ha bebido demasiada champaña. Alec no se habría ido sin decírselo.

Finalmente, divisa a Isabelle, Jace y Clary, quienes están riendo junto al buffet, sus mejillas sonrojadas traicionando su nivel de intoxicación.

Magnus se abre paso hacia ellos, con menos dificultad que al principio de la noche. Ya es muy tarde y muchas personas hace mucho volvieron a casa.

-“¡Magnus!”- exclaman los tres a una misma voz cuando llega con ellos.

Él no tiene tiempo ni de abrir la boca antes de que Isabelle le dé un golpe en el hombro, con tal fuerza que aúlla de sorpresa y dolor.

-“¿Qué diablos?”- exclama, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-“¿Qué le hiciste a Alec?”- pregunta y sonaría mucho más amenazante si no hablara arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol.

-“No hice nada”- responde Magnus frunciendo el ceño- “En realidad, lo estoy buscando”

-“Se fue hace una hora, idiota”- dice Isabelle e intenta golpearlo de nuevo, pero él rápidamente evita el golpe. Ella hace un mohín- “Le rompiste el corazón. Otra vez”

-“¿Q-qué?”

-“Alec ama a Magnus y Magnus ama a Alec”- resume Jace para él, levantando la mano para palmear su hombro descuidadamente- “Y todo el mundo lo sabe excepto Magnus y Alec”

-“Esa sería una buena película”- dice Clary desde un costado- “Necesito vendérsela a Simon”

Simon es el mejor amigo de Clary y el esposo de Isabelle. También es un guionista premiado. La razón de por qué no estaba aquí esta noche, es porque estaba trabajando en las nuevas películas de Star Wars. Eso es de lo único que había hablado por meses y Magnus estaba genuinamente contento de que se haya ido unas semanas, porque si tenía que soportar otro de sus discursos de horas sobre la grandeza de la princesa Leia, habría explotado. Simon es…fuera de lo común.

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”- indaga Magnus, pensando que ignorar a Clary era lo más sabio por ahora.

-“¿En serio?”- suspira Isabelle, exasperada- “Pensé que lo sabías y sólo estabas tratando de proteger su amistad o algo así… pero sólo eres estúpido”

-“Tan estúpido”- acuerda Jace con un asentimiento.

-“De acuerdo, hermanos malvados, ¿qué sucede?”- espeta Magnus, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina. No se ven muy impresionados.

-“Alec está enamorado de ti, idiota”- exclama Isabelle, lanzando los brazos al aire- “Todos los saben, ¿cómo puedes no poner atención?”

-“Magnus te queremos y todo eso”- añade Jace, y Magnus sabe que la única razón de que lo haga es porque está borracho- “Pero eres un jodido idiota”

-“Gracias chicos”- responde irónico- “Creo que ya habían dicho eso y lo entendí la primera vez”

-“Incluso el internet lo sabe”- concluye Isabelle con un suspiro y ya nada tiene sentido para él.

Alec nunca ha intentado nada. Ni siquiera responde al coqueteo de Magnus. Cuando lo toca, en un amigable e inocente toque, él siempre se tensa antes de que parezca reconocer la familiar caricia y se relaja. Ambos están lo bastante cómodos con el otro para compartir toques casuales, pero Alec siempre es el único, inconscientemente o no, en establecer límites que Magnus preferiría romper todos al mismo tiempo.

Esto no tiene sentido. Primero Camille, ahora Jace e Isabelle…

Él necesita hablar con Alec.

-“Tengo que irme”- dice.

-“Ve a ser un idiota en otra parte”- dice Jace arrastrando las palabras, palmeando su hombro- “Felicidades, hombre. Por el Oscar, no por la absoluta estupidez”

Magnus rueda los ojos- “Gracias, Jace”

-“Te llamaré mañana en la mañana”- dice Isabelle- “Por la tarde”- añade después de reflexionar- “Probablemente pasaré la mañana curándome la resaca”

Magnus se ríe y le planta un beso en la frente antes de apurarse a la salida. Primero se detiene a habar con Tessa.

-“Tess, me marcho”- le dice, esforzándose por decir las palabras o más rápido posible- “¿Estás bien para volver sola o quieres compartir el auto conmigo?”

-“Estoy bien”- responde Tessa frunciendo el ceño- “¿Has hablado con Alec?”

-“Voy camino a hacerlo”- dice Magnus, arqueando una ceja- “¿Por qué?”

-“Deberías hablar con él”- dice Tessa enigmáticamente, acentuando su declaración con un severo asentimiento.

Magnus no cuestiona más. En lugar de eso, le besa la mejilla y se va a sacar su chaqueta del vestuario. Está precipitándose en el auto y soltando la dirección de Alec al conductor, un momento después.

La casa de Alec estaba en la misma calle que la de Magnus, apenas a cuatro casas de distancia, porque sus vidas están tan entrelazadas que incluso tienen que vivir cerca del otro. Magnus debe admitir que, tal vez, Isabelle y Jace tienen razón. Tal vez es estúpido pensar que esto era algo completamente platónico. Él tiene la llave de la casa de Alec. No está seguro de que sea algo normal entre amigos. O si lo es, no entre Alec y él.

Es un viaje de 25 minutos y Magnus aprovecha la oportunidad para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Todavía ni lo ha tocado, incluso cuando Alec se lo devolvió después de la ceremonia, y tan pronto como lo enciende vibra en su mano, pequeños temblores que se convierten en una larga pulsación, con las notificaciones acumulándose en su pantalla.

Magnus espera pacientemente hasta que el temblor se detiene y abre sus mensajes de texto. Se desplaza por los mensajes de felicitación, excepto por el de Catarina, _‘No escuches a Rafael, ese idiota me hizo quedarme despierta después de mi turno sólo porque quería verte ganar. Tu discurso fue cursi, por cierto. Felicitaciones. Te quiero’_ ; y luego el de Rafael, _‘Sabía que Hollywood estaba corrupto. No puedo creer que te dieron ese premio. PD: Metafóricamente le chupaste la polla a Alec frente al mundo, ¿y ni una palabra de mí? Voy a recordar esto, Bane’_

Magnus se ríe por lo bajo, disparando un rápido, _‘Está celoso. Gracias, también te quiero’_ , para Catarina y un _‘Que te jodan, Santiago. PD. Estoy en camino a no metafóricamente chupar esa polla en este momento. También te quiero’_ , a Rafael.

Sigue desplazándose, pero no hay nada de Alec, así que se alta el resto de los mensajes y abre Twitter. La cantidad de notificaciones es honestamente aterradora, pero lee tanto como puede, dándole _like_ a unos cuantos tweets de felicitaciones que eran particularmente bien pensados u ocurrentes.

Sin embargo, se congela cuando se encuentra con otro tipo de tweets.

 

_@bane_hoe @magnusbane Magnus, necesitamos respuestas._

 

Yo también, piensa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

El tweet está vinculado a un hilo de comentarios sobre él y Alec, la mayoría de ellos sólo son preguntas, pero algunos ya están especulando sobre cuánto tiempo Alec y él han estado juntos. Hay una fotografía de ambos en la alfombra roja más temprano, mientras él estaba siendo entrevistado por Aline, y Magnus tuvo que preguntarse si esa es realmente la forma en que Alec lo miraba cunado él no estaba mirando. Si es así, tal vez no esté equivocado al permitir que una tenue sombra de esperanza crezca en su pecho.

 

_@banesoscar ¿Puedes creer que el PA de @magnusbane inventó el estar enamorado de Magnus?_

Magnus los felicita mentalmente por el nombre de usuario, porque eso fue malditamente rápido.

 

 _@banecourtshipper @magnusbane y @camillebelcourt abrazándose detrás del escenario, estoy vivo. Mi_ ship _navega._

 

Magnus hace una mueca- “Ugh”- no puede evitar murmurar incrédulo- ¿En serio?”

 

_@glitterandbane @banecourtshipper @magnusbane @camillebelcourt Ese ship se hundió hace tres años, amigo. Deja que viva el Malec para que todos podamos morir._

 

Malec. Le gusta como eso suena.

Su pulgar se cierne sobre el botón de like, pero se da cuenta rápidamente de que eso sólo vertería aceite sobre un fuego ya ardiendo. En su lugar, cierra la aplicación y bloquea el teléfono, se apoya en su asiento cerrando los ojos por sólo un momento.

Su Oscar se siente pesado en su mano, pero ya no se siente como un logro, no cuando no ha sido capaz de celebrarlo correctamente con la única persona con la que desea hacerlo.

Los abre de nuevo cuando el conductor se detiene en frente de la casa de Alec, y Magnus respira profundamente. Agradece al hombre y sale del auto. Las luces aún esta encendidas a pesar de la tardía hora de la noche, Magnus se acerca a la puerta principal lentamente, ensayando cuidadosamente un discurso en su cabeza.

_No lo sabía. Te amo. ¿Podemos solo tener sexo ahora porque los años de frustración sexual ya me han matado lo suficiente?_

Eso suena como un plan, se dice con gesto de aprobación.

Con su confianza estimulada, golpea la puerta. Por lo general, sólo entraría, pero son las tres y media de la mañana y Alec está entrenado en todo tipo de artes marciales, así que no quiere terminar noqueado si él cree que es un ladrón. Además, necesita tiempo para tranquilizarse.

La espera es agonizante, pero cuando finalmente escucha el sonido de los pasos acercándose lentamente a la puerta, no está seguro de lo que realmente sea agonizante, la espera o el hecho de que está a punto de saltar a un indecible peligro y sin paracaídas.

Alec abre la puerta y Magnus olvida cómo respirar por completo.

-“¿Magnus?”- dice con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo llamas a la puerta?”

Alec está descalzo y se ha cambiado el traje por un atuendo más casual, pantalones de chándal y una camiseta holgada que enfatiza la amplitud de su glorioso cuerpo. Magnus piensa que es bastante injusto que pueda verse igual de sexy ahora, que como lo hacía cuando usaba un traje de mil dólares.

Magnus casi deja caer su Oscar. _Casi_.

Se aclara la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente de puros pensamientos pecaminosos- “Ne-necesitamos hablar”- murmura.

Alec se congela, sujetando con más fuerza la puerta, pero se recupera rápidamente, apartándose para dejar pasar a Magnus.

Magnus ha estado dentro de casa de Alec más veces de las que puede contar, pero de alguna manera, se siente como si estuviera caminando sobre un territorio nuevo que está rogando ser descubierto y explorado.

-“¿Una bebida?”- pregunta Alec distraídamente, ya encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Magnus le sigue y pone su Oscar – _su jodido Oscar_ – sobre la mesa de la cocina- “Mmh”- murmura- “No hemos celebrado juntos apropiadamente”

-“No tengo champán”- le dice Alec, escudriñando el contenido de su refrigerador con una mueca de desaprobación- “¿Vino?”

Magnus asiente y va a la alacena para sacar dos copas, mientras que Alec abre la botella. Ambos se dirigen al patio sin decir palabra y Magnus odia lo incómodo que se siente en este momento.

Sin importar lo que suceda está noche, Alec aún es su mejor amigo y eso no es probable que vaya a cambiar pronto.

-“No me avisaste que te ibas”- dice Magnus lentamente, sopesando sus siguientes palabras en su cabeza. Claramente hay algo que está molestando a Alec y no quiere enojarlo más.

-“Estabas ocupado”- responde Alec en voz baja, pasándole una copa- “Con Camille”

Suena completamente indiferente, como siempre. Tranquilo, inafectado.

Pero ahora que Magnus sabe dónde mirar, ve la realidad detrás de la fachada de Alec. Su mandíbula se flexiona débilmente y frota nerviosamente su dedo medio y pulgar con nerviosismo.

Alec está celoso. La comprensión llena a Magnus con calidez y temor. La idea de que Alec pudiera sentir celos por él es extrañamente atractiva, pero detrás de la máscara se ve miserable y Magnus odia cualquier cosa y a cualquiera que pueda hacer infeliz a Alec. En este momento se odia a sí mismo.

-“Sobre eso–”- murmura, ansioso por sacar cualquier suposición errónea de la mente de Alec, pero él no le deja terminar.

-“Renuncio”

Magnus cierra la boca abruptamente y traga para pasar el nudo en su garganta, en vano.

Seguramente escuchó mal.

-“Ya no puedo hacer esto”- dice Alec, apurando las palabras, como si estuviera arrancando una bandita, como si las tuviera atoradas en la garganta por años y finalmente encontró el coraje de sacarlas.

-“¿Q-qué?”- susurra Magnus- “No puedes renunciar”

Él está bastante seguro de que realmente no puede. Firmaron un contrato. Alec no tiene permitido dejar a Magnus. Nunca.

Tal vez está exagerando ligeramente, pero eso es lo que leyó, cuando Alec lo obligó a estudiar todo antes de firmarlo.

Alec frunce el ceño- “Si puedo, siempre y cuando sea reemplazado por alguien de la agencia. Mi mamá puede hacerse cargo. O Lydia”

Suena tan determinado y Magnus no sabe que hacer.

Pasó de la nube nueve a seis pies bajo tierra en cuestión de un segundo.

-“¿Por qué?”- es lo único que su caótica mente puede reunir en este momento.

Alec no le responde de inmediato. Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, frotando nerviosamente la cicatriz en su ceja. Finalmente, lanza un profundo suspiro y se deja caer en el sofá del patio sin ceremonias.

-“No puedo hacerlo más”- murmura Alec y suena como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

Es absolutamente desgarrador, ser testigo de como el estricto control que Alec ha mantenido siempre en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso con Magnus, se desmantela ante sus ojos. Alec está luchando para evitar que las cosas se le escapen de su alcance cuando ni siquiera tendría que luchar en primer lugar.

-“Si vas a volver con Camille, te ayudaré con el comunicado para la prensa y todo. Me quedaré el tiempo que Lydia, o quien me reemplace, necesite para acoplarse a trabajar contigo, pero luego… Luego me iré”

-“No”- dice Magnus con firmeza, negando con la cabeza.

Como siempre, Alec ya había pensado en todo, pero por esta vez, Alec está siendo increíblemente estúpido.

Magnus se promete que, algún día, le enseñará a Alec las virtudes de permitirse ser egoísta algunas veces. Alec siempre pone a otros primero y eso será su caída si no tiene cuidado.

Alec resopla una risa desdeñosa- “¿No?”- repite con dureza- “Esta no es tu decisión, Magnus”

-“No, eso no es lo que yo…”

-“¿Qué quieres exactamente?”- suelta Alec bruscamente, interrumpiendo el intento de Magnus de explicarle lo equivocado que está. Se pone de pie y comienza a pasear de un lado a otro, haciendo amplios ademanes, aún con la copa de vino en la mano- “¿Debo ver como regresas con Camille y ella rompe tu corazón una vez más? No voy hacer esa mierda otra vez, Magnus. No voy a recoger las piezas cuando termines con el corazón roto, como ambos sabemos que pasara”

-“No voy–”

-“Si lo harás”- ladra Alec, alzando la voz con furia- “Siempre lo haces. ¡Te lanzas en relaciones tóxicas y luego vienes a llorar en mi hombro cuando todo termina en el desastre que te dije que sería desde el principio!”

-“Alexander–”

-“Y normalmente, me tragaría el orgullo y… y todo lo demás, pero esta es _Camille_ ”- continua Alec, sin molestarse en esconder el veneno en su voz- “Y–”

-“¡Cállate!”- grita Magnus y Alec lo obedece, sus ojos abriéndose desconcertados. Y parpadea mirando a Magnus.

-“No voy a regresar con Camille”- dice, bajando la voz.

Alec se congela, dejando de caminar abruptamente y parpadea una vez más- “Ah”- murmura tímidamente.

-“Alexander”- continua Magnus, tomando un largo trago de vino para calmar sus nervios- “Si te pregunto algo, ¿puedes ser completamente honesto conmigo?”

Alec no parece demasiado confiado, pero asiente lentamente, bebiéndose de un trago el resto de su copa.

-“¿Estás enamorado de mí?”

 

 

***

 

 

De todas las maneras que Alec había imaginado esta noche, claramente, esta no era.

¿Cómo se fue todo al infierno tan rápido? No tiene idea. Él había pensado que retirarse a la seguridad de su propia casa por el resto de la noche le salvaría de más vergüenza. Y dolor. Aparentemente, el Universo tenía otros planes para él.

_Que te jodan, Universo._

Magnus lo está mirando, impasible y expectante, pero Alec no puede darle una respuesta.

-“Magnus, no me hagas esto”- pide en su lugar, dolorosamente consciente del tono suplicante en su voz.

Él sabe que eso tiene tanto de respuesta como cualquier confesión expresada, pero siempre y cuando no diga las palabras en voz alta, ellos aún pueden pretender que nunca lo dijo. Pueden permanecer como amigos y Alec no tiene que perder a Magnus.

Magnus se pone de pie, colocando su copa en el suelo cerca del sofá y da un paso cauteloso hacia adelante.

-“¿Estás enamorado de mí?”- pregunta de nuevo, sus ojos perforando directamente a los de Alec.

Aún está llevando su traje de la celebración, pero ahora está arrugado por la larga noche. Su maquillaje está un poco corrido. Su delineador manchándole bajo los ojos y su impecable cabello está un poco desarreglado, unos cuantos mechones sueltos caen sobre su frente. Se ve hermoso y Alec quiere correr lo más lejos y más rápido posible.

-“Por favor”- susurra Alec.

Magnus suspira y cierra los ojos. Su manzana de Adán se desplaza mientras traga con dificultad y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, el cariño en su mirada casi es demasiado para Alec.

-“De acuerdo”- dice Magnus- “Yo iré primero. Te amo”

La respiración de Alec se atora en su garganta y el corazón se detiene en su pecho antes de entrar en un ritmo frenético, el revuelo de sus latidos es tan ensordecedor que se pregunta internamente si Magnus puede escucharlo.

-“No voy a decir que te he amado desde el principio”- continua Magnus- “Porque eso sería una mentira. Aunque, te he amado durante años. Me enamoré de ti lentamente, cada día un poco más y nunca menos que el día anterior. Y está noche, no había nadie con quien quisiera celebrar más que contigo”

Hace una pausa, respira hondo, y Alec se divide entre callarlo besándolo justo ahí o dejarle terminar porque necesita escuchar lo que tiene que decir si va a creerlo.

-“Esta noche, me sucedió algo extraordinario”- dice Magnus suavemente- “Gané un Oscar y, sin embargo, la mejor noticia que escuche en toda la noche fue cuando a Camille se le escapó que también podrías estar enamorado de mí. Lo cual fue corroborado por tus hermanos, podría añadir, por lo que estaba bastante confiado en que sea verdad. Pero ahora… bueno, ya no estoy tan confiado, así que, por favor Alexander, respóndeme. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?”

Alec podría pasar años reflexionando sobre las palabras se Magnus. Sobre su tono de voz imposiblemente tierno. La manera en que sus ojos brillan con esperanza y, debajo de eso, la súplica silenciosa que grita las palabras, _‘por favor no me rompas el corazón, ha sido tuyo todo este tiempo’_

Alec podría bromear sobre ambos siendo idiotas, acerca del tiempo que han perdido y el que ganaran ahora, juntos. Podría intentar – y ciertamente fallar en – encontrar las palabras que igualaran la sincera confesión de Magnus.

Pero Alec nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, a menos que las haya ensayado primero, y seguramente no estaba preparado para esto.

-“Si”- dice en vez de eso- “Carajo, si que lo estoy”- y acuna el rostro de Magnus en sus manos, colisionando sus labios.

Y si, justó ahí, Alec tal vez entienda _Titanic_ un poco mejor.

Todo eso tiene sentido ahora, la desesperación que puede reunir a dos personas, la pasión incondicional que aleja todos los pensamientos racionales y no deja nada excepto la necesidad de más, siempre más, todo lo que el otro tiene para ofrecer.

Porque la pasión entre ellos, la forma en que sus labios encajan a la perfección y respiran en la boca del otro, esto es de lo que están hechas las historias de amor que viven a través del tiempo.

Esto es todo. _Magnus lo es todo_.

Las manos de Magnus sujetan su camiseta, agarrando el material con fuerza y acerca más a Alec, tomando ventaja de su pequeño y necesario jadeo para empujar la lengua dentro de su boca.

El mundo de Alec explota. ¿Cómo vivía antes de esto?

¿Vivía antes de esto?

Es como se siente bailar con el otro, dejar que sus cuerpos se fundan y abandonarse completamente en el otro.

Esta es pura, inalterada, pasión salvaje.

Es solo un beso. El primero de seguramente muchos más por venir. Alec podría tener miedo de lo abrumador que es esto y de hasta dónde llegaran las cosas desde aquí, pero no lo está.

Esto es un salto al vacío, pero Alec nunca se ha sentido tan valiente y confiado como ahora porque ama a Magnus. Y él le corresponde, y en realidad es tan simple como eso.

De algún modo, Magnus consigue acercarlo incluso más, empujando su cuerpo contra el de Alec y su cerebro olvida como funcionar, cada pensamiento coherente se desvanece con el calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Magnus desliza los brazos alrededor de su cuello y gime en su boca antes de separarse, apoyando su frente contra la mejilla de Alec, su pesada respiración acompasando perfectamente a la suya.

-“Te amo”- exhala Alec, soltando la cabeza de Magnus para rodear su cintura con sus brazos- “Te amo tanto”

-“También te amo”- responde Magnus, dejando un beso contra la línea de su mandíbula.

Y sí, es bastante simple como los años de dolor se evaporan con esas palabras.

-“¿Deberíamos… tomarnos las cosas con calma?”- pregunta Alec, aunque no hay nada que desee menos.

Magnus se ríe y es extrañamente ruidoso en la noche silenciosa, pero llena a Alec con la misma calidez que el beso ya había encendido.

-“Creo que hemos tomado las cosas lo suficientemente lento”- dice, apartándose para mirarle a los ojos- “Creo que deberíamos tener sexo de celebración en este instante”

-“Gracias a Dios”- murmura Alec, atrayéndolo para otro apasionado beso.

Un gemido indecente es toda la advertencia que recibe antes de que Magnus le salte encima, rodeando con los brazos su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Alec agradece sus rápidos reflejos para atrapar sus muslos y encontrar el equilibrio antes de que puedan desmoronarse en el suelo. En vez de eso, camina a ciegas hasta la pared más cercana, la que lleva hasta la cocina, y empuja a Magnus contra esta.

Se aparta del beso para enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Magnus, marcando su piel con los dientes, la lengua y los labios hasta que la pesada respiración de Magnus se convierte en gemidos necesitados, una pecaminosa sinfonía que él quiere aprenderse de memoria y reproducirla en bucle hasta su último suspiro.

La mano de Magnus se enreda en el ya desordenado cabello de Alec y tira de este, suavemente, apenas lo suficiente para que Alec se aparte y pueda volver a juntar sus labios, y besarlo tan fuerte que Alec está jadeando por aire cuando lo suelta.

Lo que no mejora debido a que la mano libre de Magnus ha encontrado su camino por su cuerpo y debajo de su camisa, para arañar la piel desnuda de su espalda baja antes de deslizarse más abajo y pasar la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Magnus se ríe, jadeando contra los labios de Alec y está apunto de decir algo, pero Alec lo detiene con un rápido beso.

-“Cállate”- gruñe, no tan amenazador como esperaba- “Estaba a punto de irme a la cama”

-“Oh, pero lo apruebo”- bromea Magnus, una sonrisilla tirando de sus hinchados labios, apretándole juguetonamente el culo a Alec.

El explicito sonido de su voz, destila pecado y picardía, y es suficiente para hacer que Alec se humedezca los labios con anticipación.

-“Eres un idiota”- murmura Alec, dejando un beso contra el punto de pulso de Magnus.

Magnus chasquea la lengua con desaprobación, y antes de que Alec pueda entender que sucede – no es que hubiera estado preparado para el aluvión de sensaciones que lo asalta – su mano se cierra alrededor de su erección. Alec deja salir un sonido que no está seguro sea humano, un gruñido lascivo que proviene desde los más profundo de su garganta.

-“Magnus”- jadea y no sabe si es una súplica, una exigencia o si sólo lo dijo porque _esto es real_ , y necesita recordarse que finalmente está pasando y no es un sueño.

Su imaginación nunca le hizo justicia a Magnus, de todos modos. Esto ya es cien veces mejor y es sólo el comienzo.

Alec se pregunta si podría morir por demasiado placer a la vez, pero imagina que sería una dulce, dulce muerte. Aunque, eso podría arruinar el momento.

Las caricias de Magnus se vuelven más rápidas y Alec sólo puede gemir, enterrando el sonido contra su garganta, en vano.

-“Magnus”- gime  de nuevo, su voz entrecortada, su respiración irregular hace que suene como la cosa más sucia que ha dicho en su vida- “N-necesitas parar”- consigue añadir, preguntándose si tal vez ha perdido la cabeza por completo.

-“¿Quieres–?”

-“Si”- responde Alec. No está seguro de cuál era la pregunta, pero él dirá que si a cualquier cosa que Magnus le ofrezca en este momento. A menos que Magnus quiera detenerse. Alec definitivamente se va a morir si se detienen.

-“¿Tienes–?”

-“Si”

Magnus ríe, dejando un suave beso en la sien de Alec- “Alguien está ansioso”- bromea, demasiado juguetón para el gusto de Alec cuando todavía está manteniendo un firme agarre sobre su polla.

-“¿Tú crees?”- replica Alec, inclinándose para dejarle pequeños mordiscos en la base del cuello- “¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto?”

-“Creo que si”- responde Magnus, lanzándole una mirada penetrante.

-“Si, como sea, cállate”- murmura Alec, pero las palabras seguramente son desmentidas por la pura adoración en sus ojos y deja otro beso suave, casi casto, sobre sus labios.

-“Cállame”- murmura Magnus provocativamente, un chispa de travesura bailando en sus cautivantes ojos.

Alec choca sus bocas y ajusta su agarre sobre los muslos de Magnus antes de apartarlo de la pared, tragando su sorprendida exclamación. Apenas llega hasta la cocina antes de renunciar a la idea de ir a la habitación de arriba, y baja a Magnus sobre la mesa.

-“Quédate ahí”- le dice a Magnus, desenredando sus cuerpos de mala gana.

-“Como si pudiera ir a cualquier parte antes de que me folles”- responde Magnus.

Alec traga con fuerza, su respiración atorándose en su garganta, pero se convierte en un gemido cuando nota la chispa traviesa en los ojos de Magnus.

-“Vas a ser mi fin”- dice con simplicidad, maldiciendo el sonrojo floreciendo en sus mejillas.

-“Posiblemente”- admite Magnus.

Alec ríe y se apresura al baño. Le toma 47 segundos – y no es que los estuviera contando –  volver con Magnus, quien sigue sentado en la mesa, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados con una expresión llena de dicha, una pequeña sonrisa privada en sus labios. Alec se detiene en seco y lo mira. Magnus es un desastre, su cabello revuelto en todas direcciones, su camisa desarreglada bajo su chaqueta, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y Alec piensa que es la cosa más hermosa que haya visto.

Magnus vuelve la cabeza y abre los ojos, lo mira con ojos llenos de evidente amor y lujuria, Alec comprende que cada uno de sus días a partir de ahora estará lleno de esto. Y es perfecto.

Magnus estira una mano, en un gesto para que se acerque, y Alec se mueve de forma automática, pero lentamente, su respiración dificultándose. Se coloca entre las piernas abiertas de Magnus y lo besa suave y dulcemente, con la mente llena de lo que se le acaba de ocurrir.

 _Esto._ Esto es lo que quiere para cada día del resto de su vida. El amor de Magnus.

(Y ocasionalmente, bueno no _tan_ ocasionalmente, su lujuria. Demándenlo)

-“Te amo”- murmura contra la boca de Magnus, deleitándose en la forma en que eso le hace jadear en silencio.

-“Y yo te amo”- susurra Magnus, provocador- “Ahora te necesito dentro de mí para ayer”

Alec suelta un sonido que está entre un gemido y una risa- “Alguien está ansioso”- murmura, moviéndose para desabrochar el pantalón de Magnus y empujarlos por sus piernas.

-“¿Tú crees?”- ronronea, Magnus. Alec besa su sonrisa de suficiencia antes de que la suya se vuelva imposible de ocultar.

No toma mucho tiempo que sus ropas estén regadas en cada esquina de la habitación, y pronto – aunque nunca lo suficiente – Alec está empujando a Magnus para que se acueste sobre la mesa, y presionando la punta de un dedo lubricado en su entrada. Magnus deja salir un ronco gemido que va directo a su pene ya duro.

Alec chupa hasta dejar moretones en los muslos de Magnus mientras empuja un segundo dedo, luego un tercero, abriéndolo lentamente, disfrutando de los desenfrenados y entrecortados gemidos de Magnus.

-“A-Alec”- farfulla Magnus, las manos buscando, mapeando un camino aún desconocido para él, descubriendo las curvas y pendientes de los hombros de Alec, de su espalda y cuello con caricias ligeras antes de finalmente sujetarse al borde de la mesa- “D-deja de calentarme. Al grano”

Y Alec sólo es un humano, así que saca los dedos, toma un condón y el lubricante, mientras que Magnus lo jala hacia abajo, devorando su boca con un beso que se torna en un caliente desastre cuando Alec empuja la cabeza de su polla en su entrada.

-“¿Estás bien?”- murmura.

-“Bien”- responde Magnus sin aliento, con un rápido asentimiento, y Alec lentamente se empuja el resto del camino.

Magnus hace un sonido estrangulado desde el fondo de su garganta, y engancha una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Alec, acercándolo más, sus dedos bailando a lo largo de la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

-“Muévete”- exige suavemente.

¿Y quién es Alec para negarle algo?

Su primera embestida hace que ambos griten con éxtasis y las manos de Magnus se mueven en el aire sin rumbo, buscando algo a lo que sujetarse. Finalmente, clava las uñas en los bíceps de Alec, agarrándose fuertemente mientras él se empuja dentro y fuera de nuevo. La mesa tiembla bajo la fuerza de su apasionado abrazo.

-“Joder”- exhala Alec bruscamente, sus labios rozando el cuello de Magnus.

-“Si”- dice Magnus sin aliento- “De hecho”

Alec se ríe y deja un suave beso contra su clavícula, mientras que sus manos vagan sobre la piel desnuda, hundiéndose en las curvas de sus abdominales, rozando contra sus costillas al establecer un ritmo más rápido.

Magnus suelta sus hombros, sus manos cayendo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Mira a Alec a través de sus pestañas, lo ve directamente a los ojos y le sonríe, una sonrisa simple, amorosa y ligeramente delirante que pone a cien el corazón de Alec. Está seguro que la misma exacta sonrisa está agraciando su propio rostro, lleno de amor, confianza y un _al fin_ , y se inclina hacia abajo para besar la sonrisa de Magnus.

Alec deja que sus dedos vaguen por el brazo de Magnus hasta alcanzar sus manos, clavándolas contra la mesa mientras entrelaza sus dedos, saboreando la forma en que ellos encajan perfectamente, cada pulgada, desde sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía hasta sus labios fluyendo juntos en un baile sensual.

-“No puedo creer que – _carajos_ – esperamos tanto tiempo para–para hacer esto”- susurra Magnus dentro de su boca.

-“Tenía que espera a – – hasta que ganaras un – – Oscar”- responde Alec, bromeando a través de pesados jadeos, su frente contra la mejilla de Magnus- “Tengo estándares”

Magnus se ríe, jalando el cabello de Alec apenas lo suficiente para hacerle gruñir en advertencia, antes de estampar sus bocas juntas, mordiendo el labio inferior de Alec, y él no se esperaba eso, pero ciertamente no se queja. Magnus gira las caderas como castigo, aunque eso no se sintió para nada como una sanción.

Alec suelta un gemido que de alguna manera logra convertirse en una risa cuando Magnus logra murmurar- “Te daré estándares tan altos que nunca te conformarás con nada menos que un _Ganador del Premio de la Academia_ ”- puntuando las palabras con un particularmente vicioso rasguño en sus hombros.

Terminan riéndose en la boca del otro, tragando los sonidos entre besos acalorados y simples roces de labios. Todo es ridículo y Alec piensa que oficialmente podrían haber perdido la cabeza, pero ellos podrían ser tan desastre como son de felices, y la verdad sea dicha – o incluso mejor, que sea gritada a través de las colinas de Los Ángeles y sobre los techos de cada casa en esta ciudad – _esto es perfecto_.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que sus embestidas se vuelvan frenéticas y su cuerpo empiece a temblar por el placer abrumador, la sangre rugiendo en sus oídos. Ellos están respirando en la boca del otro, ya no se besan o ríen, sólo se permiten deleitarse en todas las sensaciones encendidas por sus cuerpos moviéndose. Alec no ha bebido mucho esta noche, pero se siente mareado, embriagado en todo Magnus.

Suelta una de sus manos – la que de alguna manera consiguió sujetar antes de que pudiera rasguñar permanentemente su espalda – para acariciar su polla, y Magnus arquea la espalda del placer, soltando un obsceno y entrecortado sonido que empuja a Alec sobre el borde, todo su ser disolviéndose en placer. Continúa masturbando la polla de Magnus hasta que él se le une en su aturdimiento de inalterado desahogo.

Cuando de alguna manera ambos logran recuperar el aliento, Alec se retira y cae flojo contra Magnus, salpicando su cuello con besos dulces y perezosos. Magnus hace un sonido contento, sus dedos jugando con el cabello de Alec.

-“¿Estás bien?”- murmura Alec, los ojos cerrados en la reminiscencia del éxtasis.

-“Oh sí”- responde Magnus con una suave risa, luciendo completamente feliz acostado en la mesa de la cocina de Alec- “Aunque, probablemente estaré adolorido en la mañana”

-“Eso está bien”- dice Alec- “De todos modos no te voy a dejar ir pronto. Tendrás tiempo para descansar”

-“¿Y el segundo round?”-  bromea Magnus juguetonamente.

Alec se ríe, un poco sorprendido y se aparta de Magnus para dejar un beso en su nariz- “Dame 20 minutos, ya no tengo 20 años”

-“Si, tienes razón, viejo”- contesta Magnus de forma traviesa y lleno de alegría- “Vamos a descansar un poco, ¿tal vez en tu habitación? La mesa no es lo que digamos cómoda”

Alec lentamente se separó de Magnus, quien le sigue perezosamente sentándose en la mesa. Se sobresalta cuando Alec suelta una risa sorprendida, antes de seguir su mirada y encontrar la fuente de su diversión.

-“Mira eso”- bromea alegremente- “Los dos hombre de mi vida desnudos y mirándome”

La risa de Alec muere en su garganta y le dirige una mirada asesina- “Es un objeto inanimado”- dice sin expresión.

-“Como sea”- responde Magnus a la ligera- “Aún tendrás que compartir la cama con él”

Alec sabe que debería sentirse ofendido e intenta – de verdad – mirar con enojo al Oscar que parece devolverle la mirada desafiante, después de que él ya ha conseguido un muy buen vistazo desde su sitio, pero falla miserablemente, su sonrisa traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-“Bueno”- dice arrastrando la palabra, con una sonrisilla- “Tal vez, deberías ver si está dispuesto a chupártela entonces. Porque yo tenía algunos planes para el resto de la noche, pero aparentemente, ustedes tienen asuntos que atender.

-“¿Un Oscar? ¿Qué Oscar?”- exclama Magnus dramáticamente- “Eres lo mejor que gané esta noche”- añade e incluso sus ademanes ostentosos no pueden esconder la dulzura debajo de ellos.

Alec se siente sonrojarse, lo cual es ridículo considerando lo que estaban haciendo hace unos minutos. Cuan apasionadamente se hicieron el amor.

Culpa a la sinceridad en la voz de Magnus, la franca honestidad en sus ojos, que se siente casi tan íntimo como cada beso que han compartido esta noche – tal vez más.

-“No tenía idea de lo cursi que eras”- responde, porque no puede expresar todo eso en voz alta. Sin embargo, sabe que su voz está cargada con la misma ternura que la de Magnus.

Magnus sonríe, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos y le planta un beso en los labios- “Lo amas”

-“Quizás”

Alec se siente como el verdadero ganador de la noche.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus se despierta lentamente, estirándose perezosamente en la cama hasta que sus dedos rozan contra la cabecera y puede usarla de palanca para remover un poco del dolor que están sufriendo sus músculos. Murmura contento, sonriendo para sí mismo, y sus ojos se abren sin prisas. Su mente despierta sobresaltada cuando se da cuenta del espacio vacío a su lado.

Por un momento, el espantoso pensamiento de que, tal vez, todo fue un sueño inducido por su euforia combinada con el alcohol que plagaron su mente, pero luego se da cuenta de que indudablemente no está en su cama, o incluso en su habitación, y que el dolor de su cuerpo no es el ocasionado por la resaca y se relaja, quedándose laxo en la cama con una vergonzosa enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Inhala profundamente, aprovechando su soledad para llenar su nariz con el aroma de Alec por todas las sábanas.

Se toma unos minutos más en salir de la cama, deslizándose en su ropa interior y una camiseta de Alec, que es ligeramente grande para su complexión, el cuello se desliza un poco exponiendo la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

Camina descalzo hasta la cocina, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios ante los recuerdos de la manera más que pecaminosa en la que se utilizó la mesa, la noche pasada. Alec ya está ahí, sin camisa, su espalda completamente expuesta para la consideración de Magnus, quien intenta no detenerse demasiado en apreciar las marcas rojas que se esparcen sobre la pálida piel – sin embargo, no puede contener una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Él está tarareando por lo bajo, algo que nunca había pensado que iba a ver, mientras volteaba los panqueques en la sartén. Magnus sonríe suavemente y se dirige hacia él, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos para mirar por encima de su hombro a la comida.

-“Muero de hambre”- dice, posando los labios sobre la espalda desnuda, en un suave beso.

Alec vuelve la cabeza para besar el cabello de Magnus antes de centrarse de nuevo en su tarea, sonriendo cuando Magnus bosteza contra su hombro.

-“Estás cansado”

-“Alguien me dejó agotado”- responde Magnus, estirando la mano para robar un pedazo de panqueque.

-“¿Fue Daniel?”- pregunta Alec, pura travesura impregnando su voz.

-“¿Daniel?”- repite Magnus con gesto genuinamente confundido.

-“Si”- dice Alec tranquilamente, señalando la mesa de la cocina detrás de su espalda.

Magnus sigue el movimiento con sus ojos y suelta una ruidosa carcajada, es un sonido muy poco elegante, pero se encuentra incapaz de detenerse. Por lo que esconde el rostro entre los omóplatos de Alec para ahogar su risa.

-“¿Nombraste Daniel al Oscar?”

“Ajá”

-“¿Por qué Daniel?”- pregunta Magnus, aunque ya tiene una idea.

-“Para recordarte que venciste a Daniel Day Lewis”- dice Alec con esa devastadora dulce sonrisa, que hace a Magnus temblar de pies a cabeza.

-“Eres un bobo, pero te amo”- murmura Magnus, ignorando la forma que su corazón le está saltando en el pecho.

Alec se gira para mirarlo y le sonríe ampliamente. Magnus no está seguro de haber visto a Alec sonreír tanto como lo ha hecho desde su confesión la noche pasada, pero sabe que nunca quiere que deje de hacerlo. Sabe que quiere ver las sonrisas de Alec, incluso más si él es la razón detrás de ellas, hasta quedar ciego por la incandescencia de cada una de ellas

-“Y yo te amo”- responde Alec- “Vamos, a comer”

Magnus mira dudoso hacia la mesa – aunque con un poco de presunción.

-“La limpié”- le dice Alec poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-“Genial”- exclama Magnus, empujándose con las manos para sentarse sobre la mesa.

Apenas tiene tiempo de caer en la mesa antes de que esta se derrumbe. Grita y levanta la mirada hacia Alec desde donde ahora está sentado en el suelo, con los labios entreabiertos.

Los ojos de Alec están tan abiertos como los suyos- “¿Estas bien?”- exclama.

-“Bueno, ahora definitivamente me va a doler el culo por una semana”- dice Magnus, mordiéndose los labios para reprimir una carcajada- “Pero si recuerdo bien, fue lo que pedí en algún momento de la tercer ronda ¿O ese fuiste tú? No lo recuerdo”

Alec no se sonroja como Magnus había esperado. En vez de eso, estalla en carcajadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, exponiendo en toda su gloria la curva de su cuello y los hombros con dispersos moretones formándose lentamente y marcas rojas, esto es mucho mejor. Magnus lo acompaña en sus carcajadas, con una calidez burbujeando en su estómago.

Terminan desayunando en el patio, Daniel descasando sobre la mesa, ya que había caído con la otra, pero de algún modo consiguió sobrevivir. Magnus saca demasiadas fotografías de Alec luciendo absolutamente impecable, con el sol reflejándose en sus ojos avellana, su torso desnudo imposiblemente atrayente y su cabello de recién levantado más allá de cualquier control.

La cosa más deslumbrante, sin embargo, es la sonrisa que se rehúsa a dejar sus labios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Te tengo buenas y malas noticias”- anuncia Alec mientras entra en la habitación, secando su cabello con una toalla limpia.

Magnus se distrae por un segundo pensando en lo que la toalla alrededor de su cintura está escondiendo, y las gotas de agua cayendo a lo largo de las curvas de su abdominales, pero consigue recuperarse rápidamente (y en serio, eso debería darle otro Oscar).

-“¿Mmh?”

-“Mis ojos están aquí arriba”

-“Y son tan hermosos como todo lo demás”- bromea Magnus, mandándole un guiño lascivo.

Alec se sonroja y bufa medio exasperado cuando los ojos de Magnus vagan bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo.

-“¿En serio?”- exclama dramáticamente (y Magnus está muy orgulloso de ello, no es que lo vaya admitir)- “Estoy seguro que perderé el conocimiento si volvemos a tener sexo, Magnus. necesitamos descansar”

-“Bueno, entonces quizás no deberías desfilar tu glorioso cuerpo en frente de mí”- responde Magnus con una mueca petulante.

Alec niega con la cabeza, pero no logra esconder una sonrisa. Se acerca a Magnus y deja un beso contra sus parpados- “Entonces, ¿quieres las buenas o las malas noticias?”

-“Las malas”- dice Magnus firmemente.

-“Hay paparazzis en frente de la casa”- dice Alec con una mueca- “Estoy seguro que están aquí por Jace, pero no hay manera de que no se vayan a dar cuenta si sales”

Magnus suspira. Él tiene que irse, porque Presidente Meow no se va a alimentar solo. O el pequeño demonio podría hacerlo y eso sería un desastre. A Magnus le gustan sus plantas vivas.

-“¿Y las buenas noticias?”

-“Jace está aquí”- dice Alec con una sonrisa tímida.

-“Eso no califica como una Buena noticia”- gruñe Magnus.

Alec no responde, simplemente levanta su teléfono para mostrarle los mensajes que Jace le ha enviado desde la noche anterior.

 

_Alec, ¿dónde estás?_

_Izzy me dijo que te fuiste. ¿Estás bien?_

_Alec, si no me respondes, le diré a mamá lo que de verdad le pasó a su jarrón Ming_

_ALLLLLLLEEEEECCCCCCC_

_Stoy borrracho te advirto_

_Puddimos o No pudimms hbberle dicjo a Magnus sobre ts sentimientosksei pOr él. Siento._

_Creo que estoy muerto_

_¿Estás muerto?_

_Alec, realmente estoy empezando a preocuparme_

_Al carajo, voy para allá, imbécil. Me debes un día de curarme la resaca ahogándome en autocompasión._

 

-“Ah”- suspira Magnus. Mira a Alec y en sus ojos sólo ve una disculpa, nada de miedo o pánico. Simplemente una disculpa- “¿Estás bien con que lo sepa?”

Alec hace un sonido de burla como si Magnus acabara de decir una broma.

-“Estoy enamorado de Magnus ‘Maldito Ganador del Premio de la Academia’ Bane y él me corresponde”- dice Alec estirando una mano para retirar un mechón de cabello de la frente de Magnus- “No me importa si Jace lo sabe. No me importa si todo el mundo lo sabe. Si no les gusta tendrán que tragárselo”

-“Yo estaría feliz de tragarlo”- dice Magnus.

Alec le dirige una mirada asesina, pero sus ojos en realidad cuentan otra historia.

-“¿Alec?”- la voz de Alec llama desde el piso de abajo.

-“¿ _Tú_ estás bien con que él lo sepa?”- repite Alec, señalando con su barbilla en dirección de las escaleras, mientras comienza a vestirse – para gran desilusión de Magnus.

-“Cariño, estoy bien con cualquier cosa mientras tú lo estés”

Alec sonríe enormemente- “Entonces, vamos”- dice, ofreciéndole una invitadora mano.

Magnus sonríe y la toma, dejándose ser conducido por las escaleras como si no conociera esta casa tan bien como la suya.

-“¡Al fin!”- exclama Jace cuando escucha los sonidos de los pasos acercándose- “¿Amigo, por qué está destrozada tu mesa de la cocina? ¿Tuviste una pelea con un oso grizzli anoche?”

Se da la vuelta, congelándose al verlos tomados de la mano y, con lo que Magnus está seguro que es una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros.

-“¿Sabes qué?”- dice Jace lentamente- “No respondas eso, por favor. ¿También rompiste tu cafetera cuando follaban o puedo hacerme una café más oscuro que el alma de mamá, mientras me explicas que está pasando aquí?”

Magnus sonríe con suficiencia, absolutamente encantado con la idea de traumatizar al pobre Jace con descripciones, tan gráficas como sea posible, de lo que ocurrió exactamente la noche anterior; pero Alec le da un golpecito en las costillas, y Magnus termina haciendo un puchero.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Todavía están aquí”- suspira Alec, asomándose a través de las cortinas”

-“Siento haberlos traído”- dice Jace con una mueca- “Tal vez si me marcho ellos también se vayan”

Alec no responde. Su ceño se frunce pensativo y se vuelve hacia Magnus.

-“¿Qué quieres hacer?”- le pregunta.

-“Tú eres mi agente, cariño”- responde Magnus- “¿Qué le aconsejas a tú cliente?”

Alec se encoge de hombros- “No es lo mismo cuando yo también estoy involucrado”- admite, rascándose la cicatriz de su ceja- “Como mi cliente, te diría que salgas antes de que comiencen a sospechar más, y haría una declaración sobre que pasaste la noche en el sofá porque bebiste demasiado o algo así. Negaría todo el asunto. Pero como tu amigo y… cosas, ¿quieres hacer eso?”

-“¿Cosas?”- repite Magnus, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la risa- “¿Sólo cosa? Al menos, di algo como cosita candente”

Jace resopla una risa, negando con su cabeza, y Alec se sonroja, un delicioso rubor se extiende hasta debajo de su cuello. Magnus está muy consciente de que tan bajo puede llegar ese sonrojo.

-“¿Quieres hacer eso?”- repite Alec, aclarándose la garganta.

Magnus en realidad no tiene que pensarlo mucho.

-“No”- dice- “Lo que quiero es vencerlos en su propio juego. Esos buitres han estado arruinando mucho mis relaciones, no quiero dejar que toquen lo único importante cuando recién está comenzando”

Alec le sonríe suavemente y pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, besando su sien.

-“Ugh”- exclama Jace, su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca de disgusto- “Acaban de juntarse y ya son asquerosos”

-“Para ser actor, no eres muy bueno mintiendo”- le contesta Magnus con una sonrisa burlona.

-“Si, bueno, al menos no me llevo, ¿que? ¿cinco?, seis años darme cuenta que Alec estaba enamorado de ti”- replica Jace.

-“Por favor, no empiecen”- gruñe Alec, rodando los ojos- “Jace, tú vas a ayudar”

-“¿Yo?”

-“Si. Ellos están aquí por tu causa, así que vas a ayudar”

Jace suelta un exagerado suspiro- “Bien”- murmura, pero Magnus sabe que sólo estaba sobreactuando- “¿Qué necesitas?”

-“Esa fotografía que nos tomaste antes”- dic Alec, señalando a Magnus y a él mismo- “¿La que le enviaste a Izzy?”

-“Si, ella no estaba muy feliz”- se ríe Jace.

-“Publícala”- continúa Alec, ignorando la intervención de Jace.

-“¿Qué?”- exclaman Jace y Magnus con el mismo tono incrédulo.

-“Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, en todos ellos”- insiste Alec firmemente- “Publícala. No vamos a dejarles tener la exclusiva y que ganen dinero con nosotros”- se vuelve para mirar a Magnus- “¿Quieres vencerlos en su propio juego? Esta es la única manera que conozco, liberar la información antes que ellos”

Magnus mira a Alec con una mezcla de admiración y asombro. No puede imaginar como este hombre aún logra sorprenderle después de tanto tiempo.

-“Está bien”- le sonríe Magnus, poniéndose de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la boca- “¿Puedo publicar algo también?”

Alec asiente- “Si. Una espada de _doble filo_ ”- responde Alec con un guiño juguetón, haciendo referencia a su película- “Golpea dos veces y el doble de fuerte”

Magnus resopla, rodando los ojos, y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, despatarrándose en el sofá para abrir su cuenta de Twitter.

-“De acuerdo, hecho”- dice Jace.

Magnus va directo a la cuenta del rubio y tiene algunos problemas para ahogar una risa”

La fotografía que les tomó antes es una de Magnus y Alec de pie en el patio, estrechamente entrelazados en los brazos del otro. Magnus está mirando a Alec con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec, quien le devuelve la mirada con idéntica sonrisa, sus ojos iluminados de pura alegría.

 

_@jacelightwood El verdadero ganador de esta foto es quien la tomó (alias yo) por no vomitar de la cursilería #ayuda #saquenmedeaquí_

 

Etiquetó a ambos, y el teléfono de Magnus ya está vibrando en su mano por las notificaciones que recibe.

Rápidamente teclea su propio tweet y no espera a que Alec lo revise por encima de su hombro antes de enviarlo, una maliciosa sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Cuenta mentalmente, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener una carcajada. Jace no se restringe demasiado, porque rompe en risotadas de alegría.

3… 2… 1…

-“¡Magnus! ¡No!”- grita Alec con desaprobación.

-“¡Magnus! ¡Si!”- le contesta alegremente.

 

_@magnusbane Despertando a panqueques y este hombre después de una noche de celebración… Días felices #Gracias_

 

La foto adjunta al tweet es una que tomó esa mañana. Muestra a Alec, sin camisa, su cabello revuelto en todas direcciones, sonriéndole feliz a Magnus mientras vierte miel en sus panqueques. A su lado se encuentra el Oscar, brillando bajo el sol de la mañana.

-“Magnus”- gimotea Alec, pero de alguna manera es silenciado por las carcajadas de Jace.

-“Está bien”- suspira Magnus. juguetea con su teléfono un momento y levanta la mirada, sonriéndole a Alec- “Ahí. Arreglado”

Alec baja la mirada a su teléfono- “Te odio”- suspira derrotado.

Magnus le sonríe, guiñándole el ojo.

 

_@magnusbane Me refiero al Oscar, claro. No al devastadoramente guapo hombre sin camisa en segundo plano #CosaSexi_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_@magnusbiceos @magnus bane OMG. OMG. OMG._ _¡¡¡Son todo un item!!!_

_@bane_hoe @magnusbiceps @magnusbane ¡Lo son! No puedo respirar._

_@chairman_bane @magnusbane Esa es una pareja poderosa_

_@blingandbane ¿PODEMOS HABLAR DE LOS CHUPETONES EN EL CUELLO DE ALEC? ¿QUÉ ERES @magnusbane UN ANIMAL?_

 

(Magnus podría haberle dado like a ese y explotado el internet. Y a esa pobre fan suya)

 

_@bane_hoe @blingandbane @magnusbane Al menos sabemos lo que quiso decir con “noche de celebración”_

_@chairman_bane @bane_hoe @blingandbane @magnusbane No creo que nadie tuviera ninguna duda sobre lo que quiso decir_

_@malec_shipper1 Creo que Malec me ha estropeado._

_@banecourtshipper @magnusbane Él volverá con Camille. Ellos se pertenecen,_

 

-“Juro que voy a encontrarle y haré que se coma su teléfono, si sigue hablando de ti y Camille”- gruñe Alec por lo bajo.

Magnus sonríe y se sube a su regazo, sus piernas a horcajadas y los brazos alrededor de su cuello- “Te amo”- murmura.

-“Y yo te amo”- responde Alec en el mismo tono, poniendo la palma de su mano en su espalda y acercándolo para darle un beso, devorando su boca con indiscreta pasión.

-“Chicos, por favor, todavía sigo aquí”- se queja Jace.

-“Yo acabo de llegar y ya tuve que separarlos dos veces”- interviene Isabelle- “¿No pueden comportarse?”

A ciegas, Magnus les muestra el dedo de en medio por encima de su hombro. Ellos ya han desperdiciado demasiado tiempo precioso.

Si piensan que soltará a Alec pronto, será mejor que lo piensen de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoy en día, Magnus todavía está un poco sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que Los Ángeles es, de hecho, su hogar.

La mayor parte del tiempo, a él no le _agrada_ esta ciudad.

Es prácticamente imposible tomar un taxi aquí, y ni siquiera está seguro de haber visto uno en la salida del aeropuerto. Todos parecen esforzarse demasiado en seguir las últimas tendencias, elogiando algún producto de la nueva era un día y hablando pestes del mismo al día siguiente. Las amistades funcionaban de la misma manera.

Aquí ha visto demasiados sueños rotos, demasiadas carreras que terminaron rápidamente, y aspirantes a actores que nunca tuvieron la suerte y oportunidades que él tuvo la fortuna de encontrar en su camino. Esto es extrañamente irónico, que la ciudad que representa el esplendor y las infinitas posibilidades de todos los Estados Unidos, pueda estar llena de innumerables sueños sin cumplir.

Algunas veces, se siente fuera de lugar. Algunas veces, todo se siente demasiado falso, demasiado excesivo, demasiado pretencioso. Algunas veces, este sitio no se siente como un hogar.

Pero hoy en día, Magnus sabe que el hogar no es un lugar. Que puede ser cualquier cosa que tú hagas que lo sea.

Para Magnus, su hogar es Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
